Another World
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Naruto, pangeran matahari terkena kutukan dan membuat hidupnya harus mengalami rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Ia hanya bisa selamat jika orang yang mengutuknya dilenyapkan atau jika dia bisa mendapatkan Batu Moonlith milik Sasuke yang menjadi penopang hidup-matinya sejak lahir. Mereka kemudian dipertemukan di dunia paralel di mana Sakura hidup/NaruSasu/#Satu-Tahun-HATSUKI/RnR please
1. Chapter 1: Time Travel

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by:**_

 _ **J-Drama: Mysterious Transfer Student**_

 _ **Cold as Ice — Fanfiction**_ _(Percy Jackson and The Olympian)_ _ **by Mandi2341**_

 _._

 _Tittle: Another World_

 _Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSasu, slight NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto—pangeran matahari yang hidup dalam dunia yang penuh dengan monsters dan titans terkena kutukan. Kutukan tersebut membuatnya harus mengalami rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan. Ia hanya bisa selamat jika orang yang mengutuknya dilenyapkan atau jika dia bisa mendapatkan Batu Moonlith. Sasuke—pangeran bulan yang hidup dalam dunia yang kejam akibat peperangan dan senjata nuklir, hidup-mati nya tergantung pada daya Moonlith yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Keduanya kemudian dipertemukan di dunia parallel di mana Sakura hidup._

 _ **Warning! : AU, Sho-Ai, semi-crossovers (with Percy Jackson and The Olympian), OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read! Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Time Travel_

 _._

 _ **New York, Amerika Serikat— D-9.**_

Namaku Loukas A. Lawrence, _'double blasteran'. Well,_ maksudku dengan _'double blasteran'_ ; Ibuku—Kushina Uzumaki adalah orang Jepang. Ayahku adalah Dewa Matahari dalam Mitologi Yunani— _Apollo._ Dengan kata lain, aku juga seorang _Demigod_ atau Manusia Setengah Dewa. Itulah kenapa kusebut diriku _'double blasteran'._ Ayahku seorang Dewa yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Dia menyamar menjadi manusia dan menggunakan nama Minato Namikaze Lawrence sebelum menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Ibuku. Dan aku sendiri juga mempunyai nama Jepang—Naruto Namikaze.

Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dia adalah puteri _Aphrodite_ (Dewi cinta dan kecantikan) dengan seorang manusia bernama Kizashi Haruno. Nama tunanganku adalah Cherry Princessa Haruno dan nama panggilannya adalah Sakura. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink_ dan matanya berwarna _green-emerald._ Aku sangat mencintainya tentu saja, tetapi aku juga mencintai pengawal pribadiku—Sasuke Moriz Uchiha. Ya, aku adalah seorang _biseksual._ Sasuke juga seorang _demigod_ seperti aku dan Sakura. _Demigod_ putera salah satu dari 3 Dewa terkuat— _Hades_ (saudara _Zeus_ dan _Poseidon_ ) – Dewa dunia bawah atau dikenal sebagai Dewa kematian.

" _Yeay! Last day of school before summer vacation!"_ Aku berteriak sambil berjalan ke dalam kelasku. Aku siswa SMA kelas tiga di _Goode High School_ dan Oktober nanti umurku 17 tahun.

Aku senang sekali hari ini karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bertahan di sekolah tanpa dikeluarkan. Biasanya aku selalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bahkan sebelum aku bisa bertahan selama satu tahun sehingga aku sering sekali harus pindah sekolah. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah bahwa siang ini aku akan pergi ke tempat favoritku. Satu-satunya tempat aman di dunia ini untuk seorang putera _Apollo_ sepertiku— _Camp Half-Blood._ Aku sangat antusias karena di sana aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman blasteranku yang lain, seperti Annabeth Chase ( _demigod_ puteri Dewi Athena) Perseus Jackson—atau biasa disebut Percy ( _demigod_ putera Dewa _Poseidon_ ) dan juga _demigods_ lainnya. Percy adalah penyelamat _Olympus, by the way._

Tahun lalu terjadi Perang _Titans_ ke-dua. Kami semua melawan _Kronos (Raja para Titans)_. Dan orang yang memimpin kami saat itu adalah Percy. _Amazing,_ kami akhirnya bisa menang melawan para monster itu walaupun membutuhkan pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Ada banyak _demigods_ yang tewas termasuk Luke Castellan ( _demigod_ putera Hermes), beberapa saudara satu ayahku, dan juga _demigods_ putera/puteri para Dewa/Dewi lainnya.

Sayangnya, guru-guru tidak pernah terlihat bahagia seperti para murid di hari terakhir sekolah, yang tidak ku mengerti padahal liburan musim panas akan segera tiba. Contohnya saja wali kelasku Mr. Alexander Price. Dia menatapku dingin.

" _Lawrence, this will not be your last day of school if you don't sit in your seat right now. And fix your uniform!"_ ujarnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas seraya merapikan seragam sekolahku dan melepas blazer-ku. Dione Chouji Akimichi mengambil blazer tersebut dan melipatnya dengan rapi, sementara Hugo Shikamaru Nara menarik kursi untukku. Mereka berdua memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti seorang pangeran. Aku memang salah satu murid terkaya di _Goode High School_ karena Ibuku adalah seorang _business women_ yang sukses, sekaligus pernah menjadi salah satu Pejabat Negara, walaupun dia sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Ibu Chouji dan Ayah Shikamaru sendiri adalah tangan kanan Ibuku. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Shikamaru dan Chouji selalu memperlakukanku dengan istimewa meskipun kami bertiga memiliki Kakek yang sama yaitu _Lord_ Zeus. Menurutku yang lebih cocok disebut 'pangeran' adalah Sasuke, karena dia adalah putera salah satu dari 3 Dewa terkuat. Namun entah mengapa nasib putera/puteri Hades selalu berakhir tragis dan hidupnya juga tak pernah luput dari kemalangan? Contohnya saja Sasuke, di dunia ini dia malah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Hidupnya juga sebatang kara karena Ibu dan Kakaknya sudah tiada. Dia agak mirip denganku sebenarnya, karena ibuku sendiri juga sudah tiada.

"Bisakah kalian membunuh Mr. Alexander?" gumamku pada Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Jika dia adalah monster kami pasti akan membunuhnya dengan senang hati, pangeran! Sayangnya, kami tidak mau membunuh manusia biasa," jawab Chouji. Ngomong-ngomong dia adalah _demigod_ putera Dewa anggur atau disebut juga Dewa pesta— _Dionysus_

"Menurutku orang itu terlihat seperti monster," gumam Shikamaru. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, biasanya naluri Shikamaru selalu benar mengingat dia adalah _demigod_ putera Dewi Kebijakan— _Athena._

"Cepat nyalakan _laptop_ mu, Lawrence! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai," tambah Mr. Alexander. Tiba-tiba saja suhu di dalam ruangan seakan turun beberapa derajat, walaupun ini adalah pertengahan bulan Juni. Hal ini juga membuatku sedikit menggigil.

"Anda baik-baik saja, pangeran?" tanya Shikamaru pula.

" _Nee,_ Shikamaru! Kau juga, Chouji! Sampai kapan kalian akan memanggilku pangeran dan bersikap formal padaku? Panggil saja aku Naruto!" tegasku pada mereka.

"Baik, Pangeran Matahari!" sahut mereka berdua serentak.

"Kubilang panggil aku Naruto! _Yeah,_ Loukas juga tidak apa-apa asal jangan pangeran atau pangeran matahari!" kataku seraya membuka resleting ransel ku. "Eh?"

"Ada apa, Na-naruto _–sama?"_ tanya Chouji.

" _Geez!_ Tidak perlu menambahkan embel-embel _'sama'._ Ini gawat, _laptop_ ku ketinggalan di rumah."

Beberapa detik setelah aku berkata demikian, seseorang datang dan meminta maaf pada Mr. Alexander atas keterlambatannya. Orang itu kemudian menghampiriku dan mengeluarkan _laptop_ milikku dari dalam tasnya. "Naruto _-sama,_ kau meninggalkan _laptop_ mu."

"Yah, terimakasih sudah membawakannya untukku Sasuke." Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dia menambahkan embel _'sama'_ di belakang namaku, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa berbicara informal kepadaku. Tidak seperti Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Hn," pipinya sedikit bersemu merah saat mengucapkan gumaman singkat itu.

Aku membuka _laptop_ ku dan menyalakannya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat _wallpaper desktop_. Itu adalah fotoku bersama Sakura yang diambil oleh Chiron musim panas tahun lalu. Kami saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sayangnya dia tinggal di California sekarang, mengikuti Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang _Actor Hollywood._ Yah, itu bukan masalah. Walaupun dia tinggal di Los Angeles dan aku di New York, kami akan segera bertemu di _Camp Half-Blood._

"LAWRENCE!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Bodohnya aku. Mengapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku masih berada di ruang kelas.

" _You care to share what you were thinking about just now, since it wasn't my class?"_ sindir Mr. Alexander. Mungkin itu karena efek cahaya, tetapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa mata abu-abu Mr. Alexander berubah menjadi sebiru es.

Aku membalas tatapan matanya. Satu hal yang aku benci mengenai _ADHD_ adalah fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa menjaga mulutku tetap diam. Dan lagi, jujur saja aku adalah orang yang cukup angkuh mengingat aku adalah anak orang kaya dan mempunyai banyak bawahan yang selalu berada di sisiku. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melanggar perintahku dan selalu menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan.

" _Why do my thoughts matter so much to you?"_

" _You'de better watch your temper Mr. Lawrence!"_

" _Or what?"_ tanyaku. _"You're going to give me detention?"_

Aku tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, tetapi itu semua karena aku memiliki _ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder)_ dan selalu dimanjakan oleh semua orang.

Guruku terlihat begitu kesal, seakan dia sudah menantikan jam sekolah usai dan sudah memikirkan rencana yang matang untuk menyiksaku.

" _Very good idea, Lawrence."_ Dia berbisik di dekatku dan temperatur seolah kembali menurun beberapa derajat. Aku bahkan mulai merasa kedinginan dan nafasku terasa sedikit berat.

" _See me right here after school and we'll discuss your punishment!"_ sesuatu di dalam suaranya membuat bulu kudukku bergidik. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa hukumannya akan lebih buruk daripada yang aku bayangkan.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku, dia terlihat menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meledak. Dijajaran bangku sebelah kanan bangku milikku, kulihat Chouji dan Shikamaru yang juga nampak menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Mr. Alexander.

Mr. Alexander memulai pelajarannya hingga bel berbunyi. Jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran seni. Semua teman sekelasku mulai membereskan alat tulis mereka dan meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pindah ke ruang kesenian. Ketika aku melewati bangku guru— di mana Mr. Alexander tadi duduk, tubuhku terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sampai bersin. Mungkinkah aku terkena demam musim panas?

.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Pertama kalinya aku merasa bosan dan malas di kelas seni. Aku masih berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan lukisanku, ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang keperakan dan bermata biru es memasuki ruangan. Dari pin yang dikenakannya, aku tahu kalau dia adalah anak kelas dua. Gadis itu memegang selembar kertas di tangannya.

" _Excuse me!"_

" _Yes? What is your name, miss?"_ tanya guru seni ku.

"Isuzu Centolousiana," balas gadis itu. _"I have a message from Mr. Alexander Price for Loukas Apollo Lawrence."_

Mataku membulat sempurna. Kedua pipiku terasa terbakar. Jantungku berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat. Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Alexander mengetahui nama tengahku? Semua orang di sekolah ini bahkan tidak tahu nama tengahku. Aku hanya menggunakan nama _'Loukas A. Lawrence'_ mengingat Apollo adalah nama Ayahku. Itulah mengapa Ibuku sengaja merahasiakan nama lengkapku.

Aku memang sudah curiga sebelumnya kalau Mr. Alexander adalah monster seperti yang diduga Shikamaru, tetapi sekarang aku benar-benar mulai khawatir. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitasku yang sesungguhnya. Mereka adalah beberapa orang terdekatku seperti Sakura dan yang lainnya, dan juga para monster yang selalu mengincar _demigods_ seperti kami. Aku bukanlah putera Zeus, Poseidon, ataupun Hades, jadi aku tidak begitu kuat. Shikamaru bahkan lebih kuat dariku karena Ibunya—Athena juga dikenal sebagai ahli strategi perang. Meskipun demikian, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Loukas, jadi nama tengahmu adalah Apollo? Apakah orangtua mu menyukai mitologi yunani dan semacamnya?" komentar salah seorang siswi teman sekelasku.

" _Well,_ kau memang mirip sekali dengan Apollo dalam cerita-cerita fiksi; tampan, berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit kecokelatan, bertubuh atletis, dan juga mempunyai senyuman yang mempesona. Kau juga pandai sekali memainkan alat-alat musik, sampai-sampai lelaki saja bisa jatuh cinta padamu," tambah seorang siswi lainnya.

"Rata-rata bangsa barat seperti kita berambut pirang dan bermata biru, juga bertubuh atletis. Apa kalian lupa? Dan lagi, Ayahku memang seorang musisi yang berasal dari Eropa!"

"Yah, memang. Tapi kau juga ahli memanah 'kan, mengingat simbol senjata Apollo adalah busur dan panah?! Selain itu Kakak tirimu—Ino Anora Yamanaka juga tahu banyak soal obat-obatan, mengingat Apollo juga dikenal sebagai Dewa pengobatan. Gadis itu juga pintar sekali membuat puisi," sahut seorang siswa.

"Benar. Menurut kami kau itu sangat mirip dengan Apollo dalam Mitologi Yunani," tambah siswi lainnya.

"Bukan itu saja. Hugo dan Dione bahkan selalu memanggilmu pangeran," komentar seorang siswa lainnya.

"Cukup! Hentikan semua omong-kosong ini! Kita masih berada ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran!" tegur guru seni kami.

"Tapi _Miss,_ Loukas selalu memperlakukan Moriz seperti seorang budak. Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan dia memang seorang pangeran!" komentar siswi lainnya.

"Dia diperlakukan seperti seorang pangeran karena dia adalah salah satu anak terkaya di Goode. Sekolah kita ini 'kan merupakan sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang _elite_ dan juga anak-anak nakal, bahkan walaupun hampir semua murid-murid _Goode High School_ adalah anak-anak orang kaya… Loukas termasuk yang paling kaya diantara mereka!" tambah seorang siswa lainnya.

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap teman-teman sekelasku. Hal itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah ini.

" _Okay, Lawrence! Mr. Alexander said, that you must go to his room right now,"_ ucap Isuzu sebelum undur diri.

"Aku akan menemanimu Naruto _-sama,"_ kata Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"…tapi Naruto _-sama—"_

"Ini perintah!" tegasku yang kemudian pamit pada _Miss._ Eliza, sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Mr. Alexander.

"Loukas Apollo Lawrence, kau cukup berani juga ternyata, walaupun kau tidak sekuat Hugo Shikamaru Nara apalagi Sasuke Moriz Uchiha dalam hal bertarung. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Menurutku, Ayahmu itu bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari saudari kembarnya— _Dewi Artemis."_

Aku reflek mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia menghinaku tetapi aku tidak suka dia menghina Ayahku bahkan sampai membandingkannya dengan bibiku. Aku baru saja akan melawannya, ketika aku merasakan udara di dalam ruangan berubah menjadi sedingin es. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Aku membeku. Udara dingin itu seolah masuk melalui mulut dan hidungku, yang akhirnya membuka jalan menuju jantung dan paru-paru ku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di dadaku. Aku juga mulai tidak bisa bernafas.

" _What- what are you doing?"_

"Memberimu pelajaran sekaligus bersenang-senang, Lawrence."

" _What- the hell—"_

"Kau mungkin akan menyebabkan sedikit masalah untuk kami di masa depan dan kami ingin menghabisimu sebelum hal itu terjadi."

Aku mulai batuk dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. "A-apa maksud… perkataanmu? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kami'?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang siapa kami, Lawrence. Ah, ada kabar buruk untukmu! _Boss_ ku sudah melenyapkan tunanganmu dan juga Ayahnya, katanya gadis itu sangat lemah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanya puteri Aphrodite!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kalian membunuh Cherry dan juga Kizashi _-san?_ Untuk alasan apa?"

"Kami hanya menyingkirkan serangga kecil."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau Cherry sudah mati! Dan kenapa kalian juga membunuh makhluk _mortal?_ "

" _Yeah_ , dia keras kepala ingin melindungi puterinya. Mungkin bos merasa muak lalu membunuhnya."

Kabut es nampak keluar dari dalam mulutnya, seperti di mana kalian bisa melihat nafas kalian dalam udara dingin, tetapi sekarang adalah bulan Juni— sama sekali tidak dingin di luar sana. Matahari nampak begitu cerah hari ini, seakan-akan Ayahku sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Namun entah mengapa temperatur terasa begitu dingin di ruangan ini. Dan bahkan terasa jauh lebih dingin di dalam diriku. Aku merasa seperti paru-paru ku mulai membeku dari dalam karena dingin.

" _You shall bear my curse, Son of Apollo!"_ ujarnya. _"Your blood shall turn to ice and the sun not shine anymore. Your father can't help you. You will suffer terribly and die slowly, painful death!"_

Apa yang coba pria ini lakukan padaku? Rasa sakit ini terasa begitu dahsyat. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari es mencengkram erat paru-paru ku dan mencoba untuk memeras semua oksigen dariku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku ambruk, merintih kesakitan. Namun aku berusaha untuk berbicara.

" _You're crazy. My Grandfather—Zeus rules the sky. He'll never let you get away with freezing it!"_

" _Zeus and Apollo is only two gods, you foolish boy. Against all of us, even their doesn't have a chance. And neither do you!"_

" _I have a son of Hades in my side, son of Athena, and son of Dionysus too."_

" _Haha… they are only little brats!"_

Aku merasa seolah aku sedang tenggelam ke dalam lautan terdalam, hampir mati lemas, dan aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata lagi, kehabisan nafas untuk sekedar berbicara. Rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menghujam paru-paru ku, seakan-akan ada duri-duri tajam yang terbuat dari es menusuk-nusuknya dari dalam. Aku tidak pernah merasakan begitu banyak siksaan sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat aku ikut berjuang bersama Percy dan yang lainnya melawan Kronos beserta seluruh anak buahnya. Bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang lemas terbaring di lantai, pandangan mataku semakin memburam. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat, seperti seseorang tengah berlari menghampiriku.

oOOo

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, Japan— D-7**_

 _Berada di atas Pegasus putih yang tidak kuingat namanya—ingatkan aku untuk menanyakannya pada Percy nanti, yang memang bisa berbicara dengan kuda dan juga hewan-hewan laut— aku melihat pemandangan kota Manhattan. Pegasus yang membawaku meningkatkan kecepatan terbangnya menuju Long Island. Ino melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggangku. Begitu kami mendekati Camp Half-Blood, aku merasakan perubahan suhu. Aku menggigil kedinginan. Angin kencang menerbangkan helaian pirang Ino hingga menyentuh wajahku. Di sisi kanan kami, kulihat Pegasus berwarna cokelat membawa Shikamaru dan Chouji di punggungnya._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Semua hal yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah betapa sakitnya ketika aku mencoba bernafas. Udara dingin terasa menyengat tenggorokkanku. Aku mulai batuk-batuk dan rasanya itu menyakitkan._

" _Loukas, you okay?" Ino bertanya padaku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap itu bisa menetralisir sakit di dadaku. Lagi, aku merasa seperti tenggelam ke dalam dasar laut terdalam, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk memperoleh udara di dalam paru-paruku. Kepalaku terasa berputar._

" _Loukas, hang in there! We're almost there!" suara Ino seolah datang dari ratusan mil jauhnya, tetapi aku melihat samudra, beberapa kabin, bukit hijau._

 _Lalu, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam pandanganku. Wajah seorang wanita muda terbentuk dari awan gelap. Itu bukanlah wajah yang aku kenal. Awan berbentuk wajah itu seolah berbicara padaku._

" _ **Sampaikan pada Perseus Jackson bahwa dia akan segera hancur! Kami akan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan!"**_

' _Apa maksud perkataannya? Mengapa dia mengincar Percy?'_

" _ **That's right, Loukas come. Soon you and Perseus will be destroyed. And I will finally have my eternal winter. There will be nothing you can do about it."**_

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ino. "Sister, did you see that?" kataku, merasa lega karena sudah bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi._

" _See what?"_

" _That face in the clouds."_

" _Are you sure you weren't imagining it, Loukas?" tanyanya._

" _No! I swear. It's right—" tetapi ketika aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada awan berbentuk wajah seorang wanita tadi, wajah yang tidak ku kenal itu sudah menghilang. Di tempat tadi hanya ada awan gelap yang tidak jelas bentuknya._

 _Pegasus yang membawa kami mulai menurunkan ketinggiannya. Awan mendung menyelimuti pantai di Camp, tapi ada yang berbeda. Pasir itu lebih putih dari biasanya. Lautan lebih abu-abu dari biasanya. Dan udara jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya._

" _Is that… snow?" tanya Ino, suaranya terdengar cemas._

" _That's impposible," gumamku._

 _Ini adalah pertengahan bulan Juni. Waktunya musim panas. Namun, sebelum aku memikirkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, angin dingin yang membawa salju bersamanya berembus disekitar kami. Aku menundukkan kepala, menghindari sensasi dingin yang membuat mataku perih._

" _What's going on? What happen with Lord Poseidon? How about Percy?"_

 _Terdengar lengkingan suara Pegasus putih dan Pegasus cokelat—yang membawa Shikamaru dan Chouji, seakan-akan mereka sedang menjawab pertanyaan Ino tentang pencipta mereka—Poseidon dan juga pangeran mereka, Percy. Namun suara Ino dan para Pegasus itu terdengar jauh. Aku merasa seolah membeku dari dalam. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan dingin. Aku gemetar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dunia seolah diselimuti oleh kegelapan._

 _Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan yang sebelumnya kulihat berubah. Kini aku tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan. Hutan ini belum pernah kujamah sebelumnya. Di mana ini?_

 _Di balik sebuah pohon besar kulihat sebuah bayangan. Bayangan itu kemudian menampakkan diri. Dia adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang sangat ku kenal baik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, tatapan matanya tajam seperti elang, kulitnya putih bak porselen. Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca, tidak lama kemudian beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir membentuk aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Lalu, jari telunjuknya menunjuk senjata yang tengah ku pegang—sebuah busur yang kudapatkan dari Ayahku ketika ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas. Senjata yang terbuat dari bahan perak istimewa, yang bahkan bisa membunuh para monster, demigods, titans, dan raksasa seperti Orion—. Sasuke kemudian menunjuk belasan anak panah yang tersampir di pinggangku._

" _Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Naruto, karena itulah cepat bunuh aku!"_

" _Tidak!" kataku tegas._

" _Jika itu demi dirimu, aku rela mati."_

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh Sasuke dengan busur dan panahku. Aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintai Sakura. Aku ingin melindunginya. Mana mungkin aku menembakkan salah satu anak panahku pada tubuh yang nampak ringkih itu._

" _Bukankah ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin kau lindungi? Dan kau menyayangi mereka?"_

 _Tanganku bergerak sendiri, mengambil salah satu anak panah. Tanganku dan tubuhku—mereka mematuhi perintah otakku. Ku arahkan busur dan panah itu pada Sasuke. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Otak dan tubuhku tetap bekerja walaupun hatiku menolak untuk menembaknya._

 _Kulihat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, karena itulah~ bunuh aku dan misimu akan selesai!"_

 _Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan cair di wajahku. Apakah aku menangis? Tentu saja!_

" _I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," terdengar keraguan dalam suaraku yang bergetar. Aku kemudian melanjutkan, "I love you Sasuke."_

 _Dan akhirnya aku melepaskan anak panah berujung metal tajam itu dari busurnya. Anak panah itu melesat cepat dan—_

 _._

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Mimpi. Tidak, yang barusan itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Bagi para _demigods_ seperti kami, mimpi bisa berarti sebuah visi atau penglihatan mengenai masa depan, atau sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di suatu tempat—jauh di sana. Aku mendapati sepasang mata _aquamarine_ menatapku cemas. Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadaku, menyalurkan cahaya hijau kekuningan. Aku merasa lebih baik, rasa hangat seolah mengalir di dalam darahku. Ngomong-ngomong, Ino adalah _demigod_ puteri Apollo. Dengan kata lain, kami adalah saudara satu Ayah. Ibunya adalah manusia biasa yang juga seorang _florist._ Kemampuannya dalam pengobatan bahkan jauh lebih hebat daripada aku. Usianya 18 tahun. Dia seumuran dengan Chouji dan juga Shimaru. Kulihat Ino menggeleng. Airmata berjatuhan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa _Hime-sama?"_ tanya Shikamaru.

"Persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh saudarimu—Anabeth. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Tidak mungkin, padahal kemampuan _Hime-sama_ bahkan lebih hebat dari saudara kalian—Will Solace!" sahut Chouji.

Pada saat Ino menjauhkan telapak tangannya dariku, tubuhku kembali terasa dingin dan aku mulai batuk-batuk tanpa henti. _"Ouji-sama…"_ gumam Chouji dan Shikamaru serentak.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun. Ino membantuku duduk. Ia kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi ku. "Kau demam," ujarnya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan terkejut. Tunggu. Di mana aku? Ini bukan di Amerika! Aku kembali melirik Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Aku akhirnya tersadar kalau Sasuke tidak ada. Ketika batukku sudah berhenti, aku pun menatap Shikamaru. "Di mana kita? Dan di mana Sasuke?"

"Kita berada di _dunia parallel_ D-7 dan lokasi tepatnya adalah Tokyo-Japan."

"D-7? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia kita—D-9?"

"Langit berubah menjadi mendung. Matahari tidak lagi bersinar. Dan yang paling aneh, salju turun di bulan Juni. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seperti itu, bahkan lautan yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Poseidon mulai membeku. Percy sekarat. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, dan yang lainnya disuruh pergi ke Alaska untuk menuntaskan sebuah _quest_ dari _Oracle Delphi_ kita—Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sebuah _quest_ untuk menyelamatkan Percy dan juga dunia kita," cerita Ino panjang lebar.

"Percy juga sekarat katamu? Dia yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Sasuke?"

Chouji mengangguk. Ia menambahkan. "Ya, dia dibekukan dari dalam sama seperti anda _Ouji-sama._ Kami pun sulit mempercayainya, padahal dia adalah satu-satunya _demigod_ putera Poseidon— _Prince of The Sea."_

"Lalu di mana Sasuke?"

Mereka bertiga mendadak terdiam. Sesaat kemudian Ino berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Dia lebih dulu menyusulmu ke tempat Mr. Alexander. Ketika kami bertiga tiba di ruangannya, Sasuke sudah sekarat. Dia ditusuk oleh pedang es tepat di dada kirinya. Aku mencoba mengobatinya tetapi tidak bisa. Luka itu terlalu dalam. _Stygian Ice_ menusuk dan melukai jantungnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tewas. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya walaupun dia adalah orang yang aku cintai."

' _Sasuke sudah tiada? Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia mati di tangan orang lain. Jelas-jelas di dalam mimpi itu, akulah yang mencoba membunuhnya.'_

Aku tidak ingin membuat Kak Ino, Shikamaru, dan Couji semakin cemas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan mimpi itu dari mereka. "Lalu kalian membawaku ke dunia ini? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kami pergi ke _Camp Half-Blood_ dan menemui _Chiron._ Ayah saya—Dionysus memberi saya benda ajaib. Sebuah kristal berbentuk anggur yang bisa membuat kita melakukan perjalanan waktu ke _dunia parallel,"_ jawab Chouji.

"Untuk apa? Padahal mereka semua sedang kesulitan bukan?"

"Mencari Pangeran Bulan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Pangeran Bulan?"

"Ya. Dia memiliki benda ajaib yang bernama _'Moonlite'._ Menurut Rachel, benda itu bisa menyelamatkan dunia kita. Annabeth dan yang lainnya melaksanakan _quest_ untuk mencari Mr. Alexander juga _Boss-_ nya. Dengan begitu, jika dia berhasil dilenyapkan… anda dan Percy akan terlepas dari kutukannya!" tambah Shikamaru.

"Jadi Mr. Alexander kabur?"

"Ya, di ruangan itu kami hanya mendapati tubuh Sasuke dan juga anda _Ouji-sama!"_ sahut Chouji.

"Siapa bos nya?"

"Khione, puteri Dewa angin utara Boreas—Dewi Salju. Tapi menurut Rachel, masih ada dalang lain dibalik insiden ini. Mereka adalah para raksasa."

"Begitu. Tidak heran dia begitu percaya diri, bahkan dia berani menantang Dewa langit sekaligus Raja para _Dewa/Dewi Olympia—_ Zeus."

"Para Raksasa, ya? Jadi setelah melawan _Titans,_ kita juga akan melawan para Raksasa?" tanya Ino.

"Dan menurut Chiron, pangeran bulan itu ada di sini? Di D-7?" tanyaku.

"Benar _, Ouji-sama!"_ jawab Shikamaru pula.

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa? Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Aku marah, sedih, dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

" _Ano,_ apakah Sakura _-chan_ benar-benar sudah tiada?"

"Ya, _Ouji-sama!_ " jawab Chouji dengan suara lirih.

"Kalian bilang ini adalah _dunia parallel?_ Itu berarti di dunia ini juga ada kembaran kita, bukan? Bukankah itu akan merepotkan dan mengganggu misi kita?"

"Saya sudah menyelidiki dunia ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Di dunia D-7 ini, identik kita sudah mati."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Orang-orang yang sudah meninggal di dunia kita, masih hidup di dunia ini. Sebaliknya, orang-orang yang masih hidup di dunia kita, sudah meninggal di dunia ini."

"Itu berarti Ibuku dan saudara sepupu _mortal_ ku—Karin _-Neesan_ , masih hidup?"

"Ya, tidak hanya Kushina _-sama_ dan juga Karin _-sama_ … di dunia ini _Lord_ Apollo bahkan adalah manusia biasa yang bernama Minato Namikaze."

"Kalau begitu, berarti Sasuke dan Sakura juga masih hidup di dunia D-7 ini?"

"Ya, saya melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura _-sama_ tetapi saya belum melihat identik Sasuke."

"Saya sudah memanipulasi ingatan Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze di dunia ini. Putera mereka—Naruto sudah meninggal pada saat berumur 7 tahun dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saya memanipulasi ingatan mereka sehingga mereka beranggapan bahwa putera mereka masih hidup dan selama 10 tahun terakhir ini, dia tinggal di Amerika bersama Kakek dan Neneknya," cerita Chouji.

"Dengan kata lain, untuk sementara waktu kita bisa tinggal bersama mereka," tambah Ino.

"Itu saja?"

"EH?" sahut mereka bertiga serentak.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, bagaimana denganku? Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan hidup? Bukankah aku juga sekarat seperti Percy?"

"Ayah sudah memeriksamu dan Percy sebelumnya. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Apollo adalah dewa matahari yang juga dikenal sebagai dewa pengobatan, dewa musik dan puisi, juga dewa ramalan yang mengendalikan _oracle delphi_. Sayangnya, dia juga tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu ataupun Percy. Dia bilang, mampu menyembuhkan penyakit ringan ataupun luka-luka juga menetralisir racun, tetapi dia tidak sanggup menyembuhkan penyakit berat atau hal-hal yang berbau kutukan karena itu berkaitan dengan takdir. Selain itu, akibat insiden ini kekuatan para Dewa/Dewi; termasuk Ayah, _Lord_ Zeus, _Lord_ Poseidon, dan _Lord_ Hades berkurang setengahnya."

"Jadi apa yang Ayah katakan?"

"100 hari. Maksimal waktu yang kau dan Percy punya hanya 100 hari. Namun bisa jadi kalian juga tidak akan bisa bertahan selama 3 bulan ke depan. Kalian berdua bisa mati kapan saja."

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus secepatnya menemukan Pangeran Bulan?"

"Iya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

' _Pangeran Bulan? Seperti apa orang itu? Bisakah kami berempat menemukannya dalam waktu 100 hari?"_

oOOo

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu sebelumnya. Japan, D-11**_

" _Nee, profesor!_ Apakah kita semua akan segera mati?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx._ Kulitnya yang putih mulus bersinar keperakan di bawah cahaya lampu Laboratorium.

"Kita sedang berada ditengah-tengah perang dunia ke-tiga, tentu saja cepat atau lambat kita semua akan mati!" jawab seseorang yang tadi dipanggil 'profesor' oleh pemuda itu. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan iris mata berwarna _sapphire blue_ dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Meskipun kami punya _Moonlith,_ kita semua akan tetap mati? Huh!"

"Jadi pangeran masih ingin hidup?" tanya profesor itu pula.

"Tentu saja! Perang nuklir menyebabkan kita harus hidup di bawah tanah seperti ini. Teknologi di dunia kita memang sudah sangat maju, sehingga kita masih bisa bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun meskipun di bawah tanah. Meskipun begitu, aku merindukan cahaya matahari. Aku ingin melihat langit biru."

"Kau cukup melihatku, kan?" ujar profesor tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Berhentilah becanda _Naruto-dobe!_ Memang benar rambutmu berwarna kuning keemasan dan matamu berwarna biru, tapi kau itu cuma manusia biasa. Kau bahkan tidak sebanding denganku dan juga keluarga kerajaan."

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini 13 tahun lebih tua darimu. Dan aku adalah seorang ilmuwan. Bagaimana bisa kau masih memanggilku _Naruto-dobe_? Huh! Dasar _Sasuke-teme."_

"Kau juga tidak sopan! Aku ini pangeran! Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bulan, tahu?"

"Bagiku kau hanya bocah berusia 17 tahun!"

"DASAR PAMAN BERMULUT PEDAS!"

Prof. Naruto Uzumaki malah tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke Uchiha. Baginya menggoda Sasuke adalah hal yang menyenangkan mengingat pemuda itu sangat minim ekspresi. Dia adalah seorang pangeran berwajah datar dan dingin yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali pemuda itu bersamanya, dia malah sangat ekspresif seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin melihat air sungai yang mengalir, air terjun yang indah, dan bunga-bunga asli. Di luar sana masih adakah dunia seperti itu?" kata Sasuke. Ia seakan tengah menerawang jauh.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke _dunia parallel_ jika kau mau."

" _Dunia parallel_?" tanya Sasuke nampak tertarik.

"Dunia kita ini disebut D-11," ujar Naruto sambil membuka _laptop_ -nya yang setipis jilid buku dan menyalakannya. Ia kemudian menampilkan sebuah video.

Pemandangan dalam video itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Sebuah Desa. Langit biru. Air pegunungan yang masih sangat bersih dan jernih. Bunga-bunga cantik. Aneka ragam flora dan fauna yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Naruto bahkan memperlihatkannya pemandangan kota besar yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Ditengah-tengah gedung tersebut ada menara Tokyo.

"Bukankah itu menara Tokyo yang pernah kulihat di buku-buku sejarah? Apakah itu adalah rekaman masa lalu? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ya, bisa jadi dunia sana adalah masa lalu dunia ini sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bisa jadi itu hanya dunia parallel. Kita sebut saja itu D-7."

"D-7? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana! Bisakah kita pergi ke sana, Naruto? Lagipula dunia kita ini akan segera hancur!"

"Saat mesin waktu ciptaanku selesai, kita mungkin bisa pergi ke sana."

"Kau membuat mesin waktu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget sekaligus takjubnya.

"Ya. Bisakah kau memanggilku 'si jenius' sekarang?"

"Tidak mau!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meleletkan lidah.

" _Hidoi,_ padahal aku menciptakan mesin waktu itu untukmu."

"Jika itu adalah dunia parallel, berarti akan ada identik kita di sana, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Mm. Mungkin di sana identik ku masih seumuran denganmu."

"HEH~ Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatmu yang masih berusia 17 tahun."

"Sayangnya, bisa saja di sana identik mu lah yang sudah seumuran denganku."

"Identik ku yang berusia 30 tahun? _NO WAY!"_

"Kau yang berusia 30 tahun pasti cantik dan seksi sekali Sasuke. Yah, maksudku bisa jadi identik mu di D-7 itu berjenis kelamin perempuan."

"Itu berarti identik mu juga berjenis kelamin perempuan, _baka!"_

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi kau tahu, bisa saja identik kita di sana sudah mati."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan _Moonlith_ untuk memanipulasi ingatan manusia di dunia sana, dan itu bisa menghemat daya. Dengan begitu, aku juga bisa hidup lama."

"Ah, benar juga! Hidup dan mati mu itu tergantung _Moonlith_ Sasuke. Kau benar-benar rapuh, membuatku ingin melindungimu selamanya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Err… Sasuke! Di mana kau duduk?" tanya Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

Sasuke hanya menampakkan ekspresi polos. " _Nanda ke? Dame?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat semanja mungkin.

Naruto menelan ludah. Jika Sasuke sudah bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini, ia tidak akan sanggup menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Sasuke itu lebih mungil darinya karena dia masih berumur 17 tahun. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh Sasuke, melumat bibir merah muda pemuda itu, dan melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena daya _Moonlith_ mereka habis. Rasanya tidak bisa kuterima. Mereka berdua terluka parah dan meninggal demi menyalamatkan aku, _ani-ue_ , dan juga rakyat biasa seperti dirimu. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka ingin berkorban seperti itu?"

Naruto mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sasuke yang terasa halus dan tercium wangi. "Mereka berkorban karena mereka sangat menyayangimu, kakak mu, dan juga para penduduk. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai, bahkan jika kau harus bertaruh nyawa dan mati. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Eh?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke. Selamanya."

Sasuke tersentak. Apa yang pria di hadapannya ini katakan?

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

"Bukankah kau mencintai Sakura _-san?"_ tanya Sasuke pula.

"Aku mencintai isteriku—Sakura, dan juga kau!"

"Jahat! Padahal kalian sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang imut dan lucu—Shinachiku _-kun._ Kalian berdua sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Sadar diri dong! Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Kau itu cuma rakyat jelata!"

"Kau memang _tsundere_ Sasuke, padahal kau baru saja memancingku untuk melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Apa kau tidak sadar? Yah, tapi aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik padamu?"

"…tapi kau itu berbeda denganku. Kau adalah seorang _bi-seksual._ Aku seorang _gay_. Kau hanya menyakitiku! Dasar kejam! Serigala berbulu domba! Asdfghjkl…" kata Sasuke penuh dengan sumpah serapah yang menyakiti hati. Ia bahkan sudah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

"Apakah ucapanmu itu berarti bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Kau memang _dobe!_ Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu perasaanku padamu? Jahat! Dasar pedofil! KAU SANGAT EGOIS! SERAKAH! SAMA CEWEK MAU, SAMA COWOK JUGA MAU. DASAR!"

Mendengar makian itu Naruto hanya menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukkannya dan mendekap pemuda berkulit putih-asia itu dengan erat.

Sasuke kesal. Dia benci sikap Naruto yang seperti itu. Dia mulai merasakan rasa panas di matanya. Tiba-tiba saja telinganya berdenging. Dia seperti mendengar ada banyak suara tangisan dan teriakan yang saling bersahutan di dalam kepalanya. Setelahnya, Sasuke merasakan rasa panas baru dari tempat yang tidak pernah dia harapkan. Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari hidungnya, bau amis yang pernah akrab dengannya saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dulu terasa begitu sesak dan aneh, mengalir dan melekat di hidungnya. Sasuke terkesiap, ia reflek melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya, matanya yang tadi terpejam membuka. _Onyx_ -nya membelalak takut. Naruto sama tercengangnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasu kau—" bibir Naruto terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas langsung menyentuh hidung. Dan ia melihat cairan merah gelap itu: darah. Wajahnya memucat. Napasnya terasa makin pendek tiba-tiba. Tapi begitu dia mau menyeka lagi darah itu. Naruto mencium paksa bibirnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Lepaskan! Aku membencimu! Sangat~" racau Sasuke tidak tenang. Ia panik. Hatinya takut bila darah yang ia seka kembali tertangkap jarak pandangnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto kini melepas tautan bibir mereka dan kemudian menggendongnya _bridal style_ , membaringkannya di atas sofa panjang.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto lembut namun ekpresinya terlihat cemas. "Kau sangat pucat. Apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mendengar suara tangisan dan teriakan para rakyatku, termasuk suara teriakkan dan tangis Sakura _-san_ dan juga Shinachiku _-chan_. Naruto, apa mereka—" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening dan wajahnya yang semakin pucat pasi.

Naruto mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam saku jas putihnya dan mengusap lelehan darah yang makin banyak mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya semakin banyak. Tubuhnya serasa melayang di bawa angin. Matanya berat. Kepalanya pusing, sakit bukan main.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Sasuke. Kita semua pasti akan selamat. Mereka tidak mungkin menemukan kita, soalnya alarm darurat tidak berbu—" baru saja Naruto berkata demikian, alarm darurat berbunyi nyaring.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Naruto tersentak kaget dan reflek mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ditatapnya seorang wanita yang nampak was-was.

Karin Uzumaki menghampiri Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Wanita berusia 31 tahun itu berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa _Karin-Neesan?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Mereka menemukan kita! Yang Mulia Pangeran Itachi menggunakan _Moonlite_ miliknya untuk membuat perisai dan juga menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka. Beliau menggunakan banyak daya dari batu _Moonlite_ dan—"

"Apa yang _baka-aniki_ itu pikirkan?" potong Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

"Yang Mulia dalam bahaya. Beliau mengalami luka parah seperti yang diderita mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu dan meminta kami untuk melindungi anda, pangeran! Selain itu, kita harus mencari spesialis _DRS_ secepatnya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Jadi dia mau meninggalku sendirian? Huh!" teriak Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dari sofa. Sayangnya, tubuhnya kembali terdorong ke belakang. Saat ini tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya belum juga hilang karena suara tangisan dan teriakkan rakyatnya masih menggema dalam kepalanya. Sasuke tahu kalau mereka semua menderita.

Karin menatap cemas Sasuke yang tak berdaya. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi. Naruto membantu Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tampilannya sangat kacau. Matanya sembab dan jejak darah bernaung di atas bibirnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke seakan-akan terhubung dengan para rakyatnya, seolah ada benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat orang-orang itu dan menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke. Karin kemudian melirik Adik sepupunya. "Naruto… Sakura dan Shina _-chan_ , mereka juga terluka parah dan tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Maksudmu isteri dan puteraku… mereka berdua sudah meninggal?"

"Ya, mereka tewas. Yang Mulia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Beliau memintaku untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya padamu."

"Aku akan melindungi Yang Mulia Itachi! Bawa Pangeran Sasuke pada Suigetsu!"

"Maksudmu robot _humanoid_ yang satu bulan lalu baru saja selesai kau ciptakan?"

"Ya, tombol untuk mengaktifkannya ada di geraham sebelah kiri. Setelah dia aktif, perintahkan dia untuk membawa pangeran ke mesin waktu. Sebenarnya benda itu belum sepenuhnya selesai, tetapi Suigetsu pasti bisa mengatasinya. Tujuan yang akan dituju adalah D-7. Kita mungkin bisa mengumpulkan spesialis _DRS_ di dunia sana."

"KAU TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGANKU? KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK PERGI KE DUNIA SANA SENDIRIAN?" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Itulah caraku untuk melindungimu! Pergilah bersama Karin _-Nee,_ Juugo, dan juga Suigetsu!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI TANPAMU!"

"Sasuke kau adalah pangeran kami. Tentu saja yang kami semua proritaskan adalah kau. Pergilah!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Naruto berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Tangannya meraba isi laci kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus plastik obat. Hampir semua isinya kosong. Hanya dua plastik yang masih berisi kapsul dan tablet beda warna. Naruto meletakkan obat-obatan itu di atas nampan. Ia membawa nampan tersebut ke dekat dispenser, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya denga air. Diletakkannya gelas tersebut di atas nampan, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Napas Sasuke semakin tersengal-sengal karena tadi dia terus berteriak. Dia kemudian memijat pelipisnya, frustasi ketika gemuruh rasa tak nyaman makin menyerang. Kepalanya pusing. Darah mulai keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengambil tisu di atas meja. "Kumohon, jangan menyuruhku pergi sendirian!" kata Sasuke. Tisu di tangan digunakan untuk menyeka darah yang keluar.

Karin menatap miris Sasuke. Darahnya encer dan terkesan mengalir tanpa henti. Lihat saja, baru beberapa detik Sasuke sudah memakai enam lembar tisu. Naruto menyodorkan obat tadi pada Sasuke, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk meminumnya.

"Biarkan aku ikut berjuang bersama kalian," ucapnya sengau karena mimisan. Kepalanya tambah pusing dan mimisannya makin parah.

"Dengar Sasuke, cepat kau minum obatmu!" kata Naruto pula.

Sasuke masih sibuk menyeka darah dari hidungnya. Laju cairan berwarna merah itu mulai melambat. Dia kemudian mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan langsung menelannya.

"JUUGO!" panggil Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berusia 26 tahun-an muncul dari sebuah ruangan dalam Laboratorium tersebut.

"Ya? Uzumaki _-sensei!"_

"Bawa Yang Mulia Pangeran pergi ke D-7!"

"TIDAK MAU! Biarkan aku ikut bertarung bersama Itachi _-Niisan_ dan juga kalian!" teriak Sasuke kembali berontak.

Naruto memberi isyarat mata pada Juugo. Dengan gerakan super cepat, Juugo sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan langsung memukul tengkuknya dengan keras, hingga pemuda itu jatuh pingsan. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia."

"Kalian bertiga harus melindungi pangeran apapun yang terjadi! Jangan sampai dia menggunakan _Moonlith-_ nya secara berlebihan, apalagi membiarkan Moonlite itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain! Kalian harus ingat bahwa hidup-mati pangeran tergantung _Moonlite_ itu!"

" _Roger!"_ sahut Juugo dan Karin serentak. Juugo kemudian menggendong Sasuke _bridal style._

"Naruto kau harus selamat dan tolong lindungi Yang Mulia Itachi. Kami akan berusaha menyelesaikan misi kami secepat mungkin. Bertahanlah sampai kami kembali, ya!" ujar Karin sebelum meninggalkan Laboratorium.

oOOo

.

.

 _ **Tokyo- Japan, D-7.**_

Sakura Haruno baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya karena hari ini kegiatan klub yang dia ikuti berlangsung hingga pukul 18:30. Ia mengikuti dua Klub yaitu _brass band_ dan juga _voley ball_ — yang akan segera mengikuti pertandingan _Inter High_. Tidak lama lagi akan dimulai pertandingan seleksi. Itulah sebabnya latihan sore hari ini berlangsung sangat lama. Sahabatnya dari kecil—Sai Shimura juga baru pulang dari sekolah karena Klub _Baseball_ yang dia ikuti juga akan segera mengikuti pertandingan _Inter High._ Mereka berdua pulang bersama. Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru seraya jari telujuknya menujuk 4 buah cahaya di langit.

"METEOR! Cepat Sai, ucapkan permohonan!"

Sakura mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya— berdo'a sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Sai masih memandang cahaya tadi. "Kurasa itu bukan meteor," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau itu aneh, Sakura? Meteor biasanya akan terlihat seperti jatuh ke bumi, makanya meteor disebut juga dengan bintang jatuh. Tapi coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, cahaya itu malah terlihat seperti terbang."

"Ah, benar juga!"

"Itu pasti _UFO!"_

Mendengar ucapan Sai itu, tawa Sakura langsung meledak. "Jadi maksudmu, kau percaya kalau alien itu ada?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin!"

"Khayalanmu itu terlalu tinggi, Sai. Dasar _otaku Science-Fiction!"_

"Tolong jangan mengejek hobiku!"

" _Haha… gomen ne!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa permintaanmu Sakura?"

" _Himitsu,"_ kata Sakura sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

Sakura tiba di depan pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya. Gadis itu nampak heran ketika melihat tetangga sebelahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Tetangganya itu adalah seorang kakek berusia 68 tahun. Namanya Hiruzen Sarutobi dan dia hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Sarutobi _-san,_ apakah anda kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau melihat kyubi _-chan?"_

"Kyubi? Maksud anda, anjing peliharaan anda?"

"Ya, kyubi _-chan_ belum pulang juga sampai sekarang."

"Eh? Bukankah kyubi sudah mati satu bulan yang lalu?" tanya Sakura pula. Tetangganya yang satu ini memang sudah mulai pikun.

"Benar, kyubi _-chan_ sudah mati begitu pula dengan isteriku—Biwako."

Sakura menatap pria tua itu prihatin. Tiba-tiba Hiruzen Sarutobi kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu Saku _-chan,_ aku hanya punya dua orang anak. Yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki. Yang tertua bernama Sawako dan tinggal di Kagawa bersama suaminya dan juga cucu laki-laki ku. Dan yang termuda adalah Asuma, dia pindah ke Kyoto bersama isterinya—Kurenai, juga cucu perempuan ku yang masih bayi."

"Ya? Lalu?" kata Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada 4 orang asing di rumahku. Satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka mengaku sebagai anakku. Ia juga menikahi pria yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya. Dan pria itu membawa keponakannya— seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganmu Saku _-chan._ Yah, tapi anehnya tidak ada kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Eh?"

"Dan ada satu orang lagi. Dia juga sepertinya masih seumuran denganmu dan dia mengaku sebagai cucuku. Dia bilang namanya Sasuke dan Ayahnya bernama Fugaku. Padahal seingatku 'Sasuke' itu adalah nama Ayahku, dan nama cucuku adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi dan Mirai Sarutobi."

"Maaf, Sarutobi _-san._ Mungkin anda lupa kalau sebenarnya anda mempunyai 4 orang anak dan juga 3 orang cucu," kata Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Yah, benar juga. Kurasa aku mempunyai 4 orang anak dan 3 orang cucu. Tapi, anehnya cucuku yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mirip denganku."

"Um, mungkin cucu anda itu lebih mirip Ibunya?"

"Ah, benar juga!" sahut Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum lebar sambil memandang pada ruang kosong di depannya.

"Kyubi _-chan,_ kau sudah pulang? Ayo masuk! Kau pasti sudah lapar, kan?" ujar si kakek dengan gerakan tubuh yang seolah sedang menggiring seekor anjing ke dalam rumah.

Sakura yang merasa merinding segera memasuki rumahnya. _"Kowaaii!"_ teriak Sakura setelah melempar sepatunya sembarangan.

"Sakura harus berapa kali ibu bilang, bereskan sepatumu dengan benar!" tegur Ibunya—Mebuki.

"Besok saja _Okaa-san. A_ ku sedang merasa takut sekarang."

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau ketakutan begitu Sakura?" tanya Ayahnya—Kizashi

"Kakek tetangga sebelah sepertinya bisa melihat hantu. Barusan sepertinya dia melihat hantunya kyubi."

"Maksudmu anjing peliharaannya yang mati satu bulan yang lalu?" tanya Kizashi pula.

"Iya. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya penyakit pikunnya sudah parah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Dia lupa kalau sebenarnya dia mempunya 4 orang anak dan 3 orang cucu."

"Eh? Itu sih parah sekali!" komentar Mebuki.

"Benar, kan? Kakek itu bilang, dia hanya punya dua orang anak yang bernama Sawako dan Asuma. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Fugaku dan Karin."

"Sebenarnya kita juga tidak tahu asal-usul Sarutobi _-san_ ataupun keluarganya. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia memang hanya memiliki dua orang anak?" kata Kizashi.

"Benar juga. Kita kan baru pindah dari Hokaido dua tahun yang lalu, jadi belum begitu mengenal Sarutobi- _san,"_ sahut Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu empat orang yang Sarutobi _-san_ sebutkan itu siapa?"

"Mungkin hantu?" goda Kizashi.

" _OTOU-SAN!"_ teriak Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo makan malam dulu!" kata Mebuki pula.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Sarutobi Hiruzen,

"Pangeran, anda sebaiknya tidak menggunakan _Moonlite_ untuk memanipulasi orang tua itu!" kata Juugo pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau punya tempat tinggal di D-7 ini? Huh! Kita bahkan tidak punya uang! Dan sebaiknya besok kalian bertiga mulai mencari pekerjaan, supaya kita punya uang. Uang di dunia kita dan di dunia ini berbeda, jadi semua uang itu sudah tidak berguna."

"Prof. Uzumaki menciptakan saya untuk melindungi anda, pangeran, bukan untuk bekerja!" komentar Suigetsu.

"Benar, pangeran. Lagipula, _humanoid_ itu terlihat seperti seumuran dengan anda. Kalaupun dia ingin bekerja, dia pasti hanya bisa diterima sebagai pekerja paruh waktu," sahut Karin.

"Dan saya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bekerja, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

"Dengar, berhentilah memanggilku pangeran atau Yang Mulia di sini! Panggil saja aku Sasuke! Ini perintah!" tegas Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke _-sama!"_ jawab Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu serentak.

"Jangan pakai _'sama'_. Sekarang, status kalian berdua itu 'kan adalah paman dan bibiku!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Karin dan Juugo. Lalu, ia menunjuk Suigetsu. "Dan kau adalah saudara iparku, kan?" Sasuke kemudian menunjuk Sarutobi Hiruzen yang sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. "Kalian bertiga juga harus ingat bahwa mulai sekarang, orang tua itu adalah Kakekku!" tegasnya.

"Saya mengerti, jadi nama belakang kita sekarang adalah 'Sarutobi'?" tanya Karin.

" _That's right!"_

"Meskipun begitu Sasuke _-kun,_ kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan _Moonlite_ untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting! Jika kau menggunakan _Moonlite_ secara berlebihan kau bisa—"

"Aku tahu kalau aku bisa mati, tetapi ini juga adalah sesuatu yang penting. Aku tidak mau tinggal di kolong jembatan!" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Juugo.

"Sudahlah Juugo _-Niisan_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir! Lagipula, kapasitas _Moonlite_ -nya masih tersisa ratusan _terra!"_ sahut Suigetsu.

"Kau dengar itu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Juugo tajam.

"Masalahnya ratusan _terra byte_ itu untuk berapa lama? Ini bukan dunia kita! Anda akan membutuhkan energi yang lebih besar di sini!" ujar Karin.

" _Urusai!_ Dan berhentilah berbicara formal denganku karena sekarang kau adalah bibiku!"

"Maaf, Sasuke _-kun_. Kalau begitu aku permisi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam!" kata Karin yang kemudian pergi.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke! Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama di sini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja seperti yang anak-anak normal usia 17 tahun lakukan. Pergi ke sekolah, olahraga, jalan-jalan, bermain, dan lain-lain. Ah, benar juga—" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengeluarkan benda hitam berbentuk persegi berukuran sebesar _smartphone_ dari kantong jaketnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah yang paling _elite_ di dekat sini. Cari tahu bagaimana cara masuknya!" ujar Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian setitik cahaya hijau mulai muncul dari benda tersebut.

"Kau menggunakan _Moonlite_ lagi? Hentikan! Aku akan membelikanmu _handphon_ e besok!" tegas Juugo, sementara Sasuke nampak tidak peduli.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi ada dua tes masuk? Olahraga dan tes tulis? Huh!"

"Apa kita akan masuk ke sekolah itu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya. Nama sekolahnya _'Konoha International High School'_ atau disingkat _KIHS."_

"… tapi ini pertengahan Juni dan kau juga sudah kelas tiga, kan? Mereka tidak akan menerima kita!"

"Kita pakai cara curang. Aku akan memanipulasi ingatan Kepala Sekolah dan para guru di sana dengan _Moonlite."_

" _Moonlite_ lagi?" ucap Juugo _shock._

"Suigetsu, aku sudah tahu alamat Kepsek itu. Kau pergilah ke sana dengan membawa _Moonlite-_ ku! Kau tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, kan?"

"Baik!" Dan dengan itu Suigetsu pun pergi.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri? Jangan gunakan _Moonlite_ setiap waktu!" tegas Juugo.

" _Urusai!"_ sahut Sasuke yang langsung pergi ke salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Juugo hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengurus seorang remaja labil memang sulit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n:_ Selamat ulang tahun Hatsuki! Buat para _fans Hatsuki,_ salam kenal semuanya! ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah _fanfiction_ NaruSasu pertama saya jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangannya. Maaf juga jika seandainya Naruto dan Sasuke di sini agak OOC. _Fanfiction_ ini terinspirasi dari _**J-Drama**_ _'Mysterious Transfer Student'_ dan _fanfiction Percy Jackson and The Olympian_ yang pernah saya baca (judulnya _Cold as Ice_ **by Mandi2341** ). Saya juga sudah mencantumkan _'disclaimer'-_ nya di atas. _Well,_ karena tema _event_ kali ini adalah _HATSUKI…_ saya menjadikan Naruto sebagai 'Pangeran Matahari' dan Sasuke sebagai 'Pangeran Bulan'. Adapun untuk nama barat mereka di dunia D-9 akan saya cantumkan artinya. Nama mereka semua saya ambil dari Bahasa Yunani:

 _Naruto as Loukas (artinya pembawa cahaya)_

 _Sasuke as Moriz (artinya putera kegelapan)_

 _Ino as Amora (artinya cahaya)_

 _Shikamaru as Hugo (yang berarti pemikir yang cerdas)_

 _Chouji as Dione (artinya pecinta anggur)_

 _Untuk nama barat Sakura (Cherry), artinya adalah Cherry Blossom dan ini bukan diambil dari bahasa yunani seperti nama-nama lainnya._

Saya juga bukan _fujoshi,_ jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau saya tidak bisa menulis cerita _yaoi_ yang Rate M. Ini hanya sebatas _shounen-ai_ yang tidak akan mencantumkan adegan 'dewasa' yang terlalu eksplisit.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirated by:**_

 _ **J-Drama: Mysterious Transfer Student**_

 _ **Cold as Ice — Fanfiction**_ _(Percy Jackson and The Olympian)_ _ **by Mandi2341**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Another World_

 _Genre : Fantasy, Sci-Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSasu, slight NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto—pangeran matahari yang hidup dalam dunia yang penuh dengan monsters dan titans terkena kutukan. Kutukan tersebut membuatnya harus mengalami rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan. Ia hanya bisa selamat jika orang yang mengutuknya dilenyapkan atau jika dia bisa mendapatkan Batu Moonlith. Sasuke—pangeran bulan yang hidup dalam dunia yang kejam akibat peperangan dan senjata nuklir, hidup-mati nya tergantung pada daya Moonlith yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Keduanya kemudian dipertemukan di dunia parallel dimana Sakura hidup._

 _ **Warning! : AU, Sho-Ai, semi-crossovers (with Percy Jackson and The Olympian), OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _Fate_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tokyo – Japan, D-7**_

"Juugo, ikut aku ke kamar mandi!" perintah Sasuke di pagi hari yang tentu saja membuat Juugo bingung.

"Untuk apa kau memintaku untuk mengikutimu ke kamar mandi, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencuci rambutku."

"Astaga, cuci rambutmu sendiri Sasuke. Kau itu bukan anak umur 7 tahun."

"Aku tidak biasa melakukannya. Biasanya Naruto yang melakukannnya sejak aku masih kecil."

"Uzumaki _-sensei_ terlalu memanjakanmu. Yah, apa boleh buat," ucap Juugo. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memanjakan Sasuke, tetapi hari ini wajah Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Juugo yang merasa khawatir pun memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke mulai membuka pakaiannya satu per satu. Sementara Juugo sibuk menambahkan air dingin ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah diisi dengan air panas sebelumnya. Juugo mengecek suhu air di _bathtub_ untuk memastikan airnya tidak terlalu panas ataupun tidak terlalu dingin.

"Naruto tidak ada, jadi aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang penyakitku. Dia bukannya terlalu memanjakanku tetapi dia yang paling tahu cara merawatku karena dia juga merupakan dokter pribadiku. Dia juga yang meracik sendiri obat untukku. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa dia selalu melarangku untuk ikut bertarung juga karena penyakitku."

"Eh? Kau sakit?" kaget Juugo dan dia semakin kaget saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Ada banyak memar yang muncul pada beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Kulit Sasuke yang putih semakin memperjelas bintik-bintik merah-keunguan yang terjadi pada kakinya.

"Penyakitku kambuh tadi malam. Itu karena aku tidak minum obat. Waktu itu obatku tinggal sedikit dan Naruto sepertinya belum sempat meracik obat-obatan yang baru. Katakan pada Suigetsu agar tidak membiarkanku terluka. Jika aku terluka, pendarahaannya akan sulit dihentikan. Lalu, katakan juga pada Karin untuk tidak membuat makanan yang susah dicerna, agar aku tidak mengalami pendarahan pada gusi. Aku takut darah, karena itulah Naruto tidak pernah membiarkanku terluka. Biarpun aku terus memancingnya untuk melakukan _'itu'_ denganku, Naruto selalu menahan hasratnya."

Mendengar cerita panjang lebar Sasuke, Juugo semakin tercengang. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke lalu menyentuh belakang leher Sasuke yang memar. "Apa memar yang satu ini gara-gara ulahku?"

"Benar. Seharusnya waktu itu kau tidak perlu sampai memukul tengkuk ku!"

"Kau sakit apa?" tanya Juugo. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena waktu itu sudah berbuat kasar pada Sasuke.

" _Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura._ Sudah dua tahun aku mengidap penyakit ini, yang tidak kumengerti karena biasanya penyakit ini lebih sering terjadi pada wanita rentang usia 15-50 tahun daripada pada pria."

"Bukankah itu penyakit langka?"

"Hn. Hanya terjadi 100 kasus pada 1 juta penduduk per tahun. Obat-obatan yang diracik oleh Naruto membuat penyakitku jarang kambuh, tapi sekarang dia tidak bersamaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau sudah— Aku juga tidak tahu apa di dunia ini ada obat untuk penyakitku. Kalaupun ada, mungkin khasiatnya juga tidak akan seampuh yang dibuat Naruto."

Juugo menghela nafas. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah bercerita kalau pangeran mereka sakit. Penyakit ITP adalah suatu penyakit autoimun yang menyebabkan tubuh kekurangan trombosit darah. Penyakit ini menyerang keping darah atau platelet, mengakibatkan trombosit kurang dari 150.000/mm3 sehingga terjadi pendarahan. Umumnya pendarahan akibat kekurangan trombosit terjadi di kulit berupa ruam merah atau kebiruan.

Pada tubuh normal, jumlah trombosit antara 150.000 – 450.000/mm3. Sedangkan pada penderita ITP trombosit hanya berjumlah 20.000 – 25.000/mm3 saja. Jika dalam kondisi normal trombosit berumur sekitar 10 hari. Sementara pada penderita ITP, trombosit umurnya hanya 2-3 hari bahkan beberapa menit saja. Memendeknya umur trombosit ini disebabkan karena peningkatan destruksi trombosit di limpa oleh karena proses imunologi, dan umur trombosit berhubungan dengan kadar antibody platelet sehingga bila kadar antibody platelet meninggi, maka umur trombosit semakin pendek.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kita belum punya uang," kata Juugo semakin cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama trombositku masih di atas 10.000/mm3. Itulah sebabnya ku perintahkan kalian untuk segera mencari pekerjaan. Jika trombositku sudah di bawah 10.000 per mikroliter, pendarahan internal dapat terjadi meskipun aku hanya mengalami sedikit cedera. _Moonlith_ pun tidak akan bisa menolongku."

"Aku mengerti. Aku dan Karin pasti akan segera mencari pekerjaan. Lalu, makanan apa saja yang harus kau hindari?"

" _Junk Food,_ makanan yang berlemak tinggi seperti daging, santan serta susu yang berlemak sangat tinggi, minuman kaleng, dan juga makanan yang beresiko bisa melukai gusi ku."

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan itu pada Karin. Lalu makanan yang sehat untukmu apa saja?"

"Naruto bilang… Sayur-sayuran hijau sperti brocoli, Apel merah, Jambu biji, Nasi beras merah, Pepaya, dan Semangka bagus untukku."

"Ceritakan pada kami kalau merasa sakit, ya!"

"Hn."

Juugo mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berendam di dalam _bathtub_ dan Juugo mulai mencuci rambutnya.

Sementara itu di meja makan, Karin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan hari ini, bertanya pada Suigetsu. "Suigetsu kau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak butuh makan ataupun minum. Tapi energiku perlu diisi ulang setiap satu minggu sekali."

"Dengan apa?"

"Tentu saja dengan listrik. Oh iya, Profesor memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian," ucap Suigetsu yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada Karin.

"Rencana Keperawatan?" baca Karin. "Apa maksudnya ini?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke sakit. Itu yang harus kalian lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Pokoknya, semuanya sudah tertulis dengan lengkap di situ. Di mulai dari; Jika dia mengalami ketidakseimbangan nutrisi atau mengalami mual dan muntah, jika terjadi ketidakefektifan prefusi jaringan akibat penurunan komponen seluler yang diperlukan untuk pengiriman oksigen atau nutrisi ke sel, jika terjadi intoleransi aktifitas yang menyebabkannya mengalami kelelahan umum, jika terjadi nyeri akut yang disebabkan oleh cedera, jika terjadi kerusakan integritas kulit yang berhubungan dengan faktor imunologis, dan lain sebagainya," ucap Suigetsu panjang lebar.

Karin melongo mendengar ucapan Suigetsu tersebut. "Jadi mimisannya waktu itu, bukan cuma karena terjadi sesuatu pada rakyatnya?"

"Dia mengidap _Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura_. Apa saat itu darah yang keluar dari hidungnya cair?"

"Ya, cair sekali."

"Berarti saat itu penyakitnya sedang kambuh."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja waktu itu Naruto memberinya obat."

"Profesor bilang, Sasuke harus _check up_ setiap dua minggu sekali, karena itulah cepatlah kalian mencari pekerjaan! Dia juga harus menjaga pola makannya, juga ada banyak makanan dan minuman yang tidak boleh dia konsumsi. Kurasa semuanya juga sudah tertulis dalam _notebook_ itu, jadi tidak perlu kuceritakan."

"Aku mengerti. Aku dan Juugo akan mempelajari semuanya dan segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Aku dan Sasuke mau keliling kota hari ini. Setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, kami sudah bisa masuk sekolah," cerita Suigetsu pula.

Tidak lama kemudian Hiruzen datang. Karin pun langsung menyapanya, "Selamat pagi Ayah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Silakan dinikmati."

Hiruzen mengangguk dan duduk di depan meja makan.

"Kakek, apa kau punya uang? Aku ingin pinjam dulu karena harus membeli obat untuk Sasuke. Nanti Juugo _-Niisan_ akan menggantinya dua kali lipat," ucap Suigetsu pada Hiruzen.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dulu. Selain itu dia bilang, ingin membeli pakaian baru. Aku juga butuh pakaian baru sih. Lalu, kami juga belum membeli seragam sekolah dan alat tulis."

Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun mengambil dompetnya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu ATM pada Suigetsu. "Pin-nya 190896," kata Hiruzen.

" _Arigatou, Ojii-san."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasu _-chan_ sakit apa? Aku lupa! Apa penyakitnya parah?"

" _Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura_ tipe Kronik. Presentasi kesembuhannya hanya 5%. Sasuke bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang normal pada umumnya. Hanya saja, dia harus lebih waspada dalam memilih aktifitas apa yang hendak dilakukan. Intinya, dia jangan sampai melakukan aktifitas yang dapat membahayakan diri sendiri. Jika dia mengalami cedera, pendarahannya akan sulit dihentikan. Jika sudah begitu, dia akan membutuhkan tranfusi darah."

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Kalau begitu jaga Sasu _-chan_ ya, jangan biarkan dia terluka!"

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya, Kakek. Lagipula, itu memang kewajibanku."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang bersama Juugo. Mereka semua (kecuali Suigetsu) mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

" _ITADAKIMASU!"_ seru Karin, Juugo, dan Hiruzen serentak.

.

.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Sakura belum pernah melihat kedua orang asing itu sebelumnya.

" _Ano,_ apakah kalian keluarga Sarutobi _-san?"_

" _Hai._ Namaku Suigetsu Hozuki _._ Dan orang di sampingku ini adalah Sasuke, cucu nya." ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat sosok Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bisa menemukan identik Sakura secepat ini. Hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah usia Sakura. Sakura di dunianya sudah berumur 30 tahun seperti Naruto. Namun Sakura yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sepertinya masih seumuran dengannya. Ia jadi teringat ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa di dunia D-7, mungkin usianya baru 17 tahun. Sementara identik Sasuke sendiri mungkin sudah berumur 30 tahun.

' _Dia benar,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_

" _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,"_ balas Suigetsu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran karena sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya diam. Suigetsu pun menyikut siku Sasuke. _"Sasuke Sarutobi. Yoroshiku!"_

"Kalian baru pindah ke sini, kan? Kalau kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu, katakan saja padaku!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Haruno _-san_ , aku ingin tanya alamat Rumah Sakit yang paling dekat dari sini," ujar Suigetsu pula.

"Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Sasuke—"

"Jangan beri tahu dia!" potong Sasuke tegas.

"Yah, pokoknya kami ada sedikit urusan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku ambilkan peta dan juga ku tulis alamat lengkapnya!" kata Sakura yang kemudian lekas masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Sakura _-san_ itu isteri professor, kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahunya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ini bukan dunia kita dan dia itu hanya identik Sakura _-san,_ ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak menyangka kalau Sakura _-san_ di dunia ini masih remaja. Kalau begitu, professor juga sama?"

"Sakura _-san_ di dunia kita sudah mati. Menurutmu mengapa kita bisa bertemu dengannya di sini?"

"Mungkin di dunia ini orang-orang yang sudah meninggal di dunia kita, masih hidup. Sebaliknya, orang-orang yang masih hidup di dunia kita, sudah meninggal di dunia ini."

"Maksudmu, kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan identik Naruto juga… itu berarti dia sudah—" Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. _"Iiada! Iiada!"_ teriaknya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Haruno _-san_ keburu datang," nasihat Suigetsu. Dan benar saja, Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah peta dan juga selembar kertas memo.

"Aku mencatumkan nomor teleponku juga di sana, kalau-kalau kalian tersesat atau butuh bantuan."

" _Arigatou Haruno-san,_ " ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku permisi dulu ya, _Okaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk belanja ke _super market_."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Haruno _-san!"_

"Mm. Kalian juga," kata Sakura yang kemudian lekas pergi.

Sasuke nampak terkagum-kagum begitu dia sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen. "Langit biru. _Sugoi._ Indah sekali," ujarnya sambil menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak.

Dunia D-11 adalah dunia yang sudah tidak layak dihuni akibat perang dunia. Semuanya hancur lebur karena bom nuklir. Udaranya juga sudah tidak layak dihirup oleh manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya. Semua orang di dunia itu mulai membangun hunian di bawah tanah, dan seiring berjalannya waktu teknologi semakin canggih. Mereka bisa bernafas walaupun hidup di bawah tanah dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Mereka bahkan bisa menanam sayuran dan makanan pangan seperti; beras, gandum, dll—tentunya dengan menggunakan kecanggihan IPTEK yang semakin berkembang. Adapun untuk air, mereka mendapatkannya dari sumber air yang lokasinya berhasil ditemukan dengan menggunakan _Moonlith._

Sasuke dan keluarganya adalah keluarga kerajaan dari Negeri Bulan. Selain harus menghadapi perang yang berkepanjangan, mereka juga memiliki musuh bebuyutan yaitu Para Teroris Galatea. Mereka juga lah yang sudah membunuh orangtuanya. Teroris Galatea mengincar _Moonlith_ yang memang sudah dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan sejak mereka dilahirkan. Tidak hanya _Batu Moonlith_ , para teroris tersebut juga mengincar mata _sharingan_ klan Uchiha yang katanya memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi.

Mereka juga lah yang kemarin menyerang Itachi dan melukainya, bahkan membunuh para penduduk. Itachi sebenarnya memiliki 12 Tentara Pelindung keluarga kerajaan yang disebut _Akatsuki._ Namun sepertinya para teroris Galatea sudah semakin kuat bahkan menang jumlah, sehingga Itachi saja sampai harus menggunakan batu _Moonlith_ -nya untuk melindungi rakyatnya. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, Itachi juga mengalami luka fatal seperti yang diderita Mikoto Uchiha (Ibunya) satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka semua hidup di bawah tanah. Yang pasti dia sudah sangat merindukan langit biru. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat bunga asli. Bunga yang ada di dunianya sekarang hanya bunga-bunga yang terbuat dari plastik atau kertas. Memang benar bentuknya seperti bunga asli, teknologi juga membuat bunga-bunga tersebut memiliki wangi yang khas. Namun tetap saja bunga asli dan bunga buatan itu berbeda. Bunga buatan tidak pernah layu dan Sasuke juga tidak dapat merasakan keindahannya.

Angin berembus di sekitar mereka. Helaian rambut Sasuke tertiup angin. Rasanya ia merasa lebih hidup. Angin segar menggelitik kulitnya. Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang masih alami tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo jalan! Kau sudah lama tidak hidup di bawah sinar matahari, jadi kita harus membeli krim matahari dan juga payung."

"Mana peta yang diberikan Sakura _-san_ tadi?"

"Aku menyimpannya di dalam tas. Lagipula aku sudah menghapalnya. Tanpa melihat peta pun, kita tidak akan tersesat."

"Bagaimana caranya kau menghapal peta dalam waktu singkat?"

"Aku ini robot yang paling canggih. Apa kau lupa?"

"Benar juga."

Mereka kembali berjalan dan berhenti di depan _mini market_. Kebetulan ada _ATM BCA_ di dalam _mini market_ tersebut, jadi Suigetsu meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu sebentar sementara ia akan mengambil uang. Setelah Suigetsu mengambil sejumlah uang, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat sebuah toko bunga. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan mendekati toko yang bernama _Yamanaka's Florist_ itu. Sasuke memasuki toko dan seorang gadis muda berambut _orange_ panjang menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat datang!"

"Apa semua bunga di sini asli?"

"Tentu saja. Silakan dilihat-lihat, tuan!"

Sasuke mulai melihat-lihat bunga-bunga beraneka jenis tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Disentuhnya bunga-bunga tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah dan mencium wanginya.

"Apakah anda ingin membeli hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanya gadis penjaga toko tersebut, tetapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang kini sedang memilih beberapa jenis bunga aneka warna dan mencium wanginya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dia seperti baru pertama kali melihat bunga saja, sampai aku dicuekin!" gumam gadis itu.

"Maaf, saudara ipar ku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia harus di rawat lama sekali. Dan biasanya orang-orang yang datang untuk menjenguknya hanya membawa parcel buah-buahan atau bunga-bunga buatan yang terbuat dari plastik atau kertas. Yah, mungkin mereka hanya ingin menghibur saudaraku dengan ide kreatif mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau Sasuke lebih suka bunga asli," ucap Suigetsu mengarang cerita.

"Oh, pantas tadi dia juga bertanya, semua ini bunga asli atau bukan."

"Apa kau anak pemilik toko ini?"

"Aku sebenarnya hanya anak angkat yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan. _Otou-sama_ kehilangan isteri dan anak perempuannya dalam kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Apa nama anak perempuannya itu adalah Ino?"

"Benar. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dan karena ini toko bunga Yamanaka, aku asal tebak saja kalau namanya Ino. Tak kusangka jawabanku benar. Sebenarnya dulu Ino sekeluarga tinggal di Pulau Goto – Kyusu, sebelum pindah ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan Ayahnya."

"Ya, _Otou-sama_ memang berasal dari Kyusu. Apa kalian juga pindah ke Tokyo atau hanya menghabiskan waktu selama liburan musim panas saja?"

" _Hai_. Kami baru pindah dua bulan yang lalu," bohong Suigetsu. "Oh ya, siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan."

"Namaku Sasame. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"_

"Aku Suigetsu Hozuki dan saudara ipar ku itu namanya Sasuke Sarutobi. _Yoroshiku!"_

"Sasuke _-kun,_ ya? Namanya sama dengan Uchiha _-sama."_

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa itu Uchiha _-sama?"_

"Donatur tetap panti asuhan tempat aku tinggal dulu. Dia masih muda tetapi sungguh dermawan. Kalau tahun ini sepertinya umurnya 30 tahun-an. Dan kalau kulihat-lihat lagi saudara iparmu itu— mereka berdua mirip. Mungkin seperti itulah wajahnya saat masih remaja dulu."

"Apa kau masih sering bertemu dengannya?"

Sasame menggeleng. Ekspresinya nampak begitu sedih. "Uchiha _-sama_ sudah meninggal kemarin, dalam kecelakaan beruntun."

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan petunjuk baru. Petunjuk mengenai keberadaan identik Sasuke di dunia ini. _'Ini aneh. Mengapa identik Sasuke meninggal bertepatan dengan kedatangan kami ke sini? Mungkinkah untuk membuat dunia ini tetap seimbang karena kedatangan Sasuke?'_ pikir Suigetsu.

Sasuke menghampiri Sasame. "Tolong buat rangkaian bunga yang bagus!"

" _Hai,"_ kata Sasame yang mulai bekerja.

"Sasuke, isterinya Itachi _-sama_ sepertinya masih hidup."

"Maksudmu _Ino-Neesan?"_

"Ya, soalnya identik Ino _-sama_ di sini sudah mati. Itu yang dikatakan gadis itu," ujar Suigetsu sambil melirik Sasame.

"Bagaimana dengan identik _Ani-ue?"_

"Aku akan bertanya padanya."

 _S_ uigetsu mendekati Sasame yang masih sibuk memotong tangkai bunga dengan gunting _. "Ano,_ aku harus memanggilmu Yamanaka atau—"

"Sasame juga tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin tanya, apa kau kenal dengan Kakaknya Uchiha _-san?"_

Sasame menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap mata Suigetsu. "Itachi _-sama?"_

"Ya. Apa dia masih hidup? Dia teman Kakak ku, dan _Aniki_ sepertinya ingin reunian."

"Itachi _-sama_ sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena penyakitnya."

"Oh, begitu. Ini berita yang sangat mengejutkan. Kakak ku pasti akan _shock_ , soalnya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Dulu keluarga Uchiha juga tinggal di Kyusu sama seperti kami."

"Ya, berita itu juga sangat mengejutkan Kepala Panti dan juga kami semua," kata Sasame yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suigetsu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk kedua bersaudara itu."

Sasame hanya menanggapi ucapan Suigetsu tersebut dengan anggukkan kepala. Dia juga sudah selesai merangkai bunga yang dipilih Sasuke tadi. "Semuanya 2650 _Yen_ ," kata Sasame pula sambil menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut pada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang 1000 _Yen_ dan menyerahkannya pada Sasame. Ia kemudian mengambil buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Sasame. Sementara gadis remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun-an itu mulai mencari uang kembalian.

"Tidak usah. Kau ambil saja kembaliannya."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ kata Sasame sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suigetsu mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan buket bunga itu padanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu soal identik _Ani-ue?"_

"Identik Itachi _-sama_ sudah meninggal. Itu berarti di dunia D-11, beliau masih hidup."

" _Yokatta!"_ kata Sasuke, airmata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yah, tetapi kita harus secepatnya mencari spesialis _DRS_ sebelum nyawa Itachi _-sama_ hilang."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menyeka airmata yang jatuh tadi dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Tentu saja ke Rumah Sakit Sasuke. Kau kehabisan obat, bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang peyakitku? Kupikir Juugo belum memberitahu kalian."

"Aku _humanoid_ ciptaan professor, tentu saja aku tahu. Dia memberiku banyak memori termasuk tentangmu dan keluargamu."

"Dia memang sangat perhatian," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Suigetsu membimbing Sasuke menuju sebuah halte bus. Sebuah bus lewat dan mereka berdua pun segera naik. Di dalam bus Sasuke nampak terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela. Dia bahkan tersenyum saat bus yang mereka tumpangi melewati sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya ada sungai dengan air yang mengalir.

' _Sasuke terlihat bahagia sekali professor. Bagaimana kabar anda di sana? Apa anda masih hidup?_ ' pikir Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, sepulangnya dari Rumah Sakit kita akan berbelanja baju, bahan makanan seperti sayur-sayuran hijau, buah-buahan, seragam sekolah, dan juga alat tulis."

" _Wakatta!"_ kata Sasuke masih assik melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

oOOo

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Ibunya tersenyum padanya. Wanita di hadapan ini adalah identik Ibunya di dunia ini. Chouji memanipulasi ingatan Minato-Kushina, sehingga mereka bisa tinggal kediaman Namikaze untuk sementara waktu. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang baik seperti mereka, apalagi sebenarnya _'Naruto'_ putera mereka sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka harus secepatnya menyelasaikan misi, lalu kembali ke dunia D-9 untuk meyelamatkan teman-teman mereka sekaligus menyelamatkan dunia itu dari ambang kehancuran.

"Bagaimana dengan demam mu, Naru _-chan?_ Apa kau bisa masuk sekolah hari ini?"

" _Yeah,"_ jawab Naruto dengan suara serak dan ia mulai batuk-batuk. Setiap batuk menghasilkan rasa sakit di dadanya, seperti seseorang tengah menikam paru-paru nya dengan sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari es. Naruto juga merasa kedinginan dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi dadanya terasa sakit. Ia pasti akan terjatuh jika Kushina tidak menangkapnya. "Kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit saja, ya!" saran wanita itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Chouji mengatakan padanya kalau dia juga menanamkan ingatan palsu pada Minato dan Kushina, sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa puteranya mengidap penyakit asma kronis. Naruto malah lebih merasa seperti terkena _hipotermia_ namun beberapa kali lipat lebih buruk.

"Lihat, kau masih menggigil!" kata Kushina yang kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto kemudian menyentuh pipi kirinya. "Kau juga masih demam. Kita ke Rumah Sakit, ya!"

"Tidak mau. Panggil saja Ino ke sini!"

"Baiklah Naru _-chan,"_ kata Kushina pula.

Tidak lama kemudian Ino datang dan mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Naruto. Cahaya hijau kekuningan terlihat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya. _Sankyuu, Onee-san."_

"Hm. Pakailah baju hangat, ya!"

" _Okay. Ne,_ apa yang Chouji lakukan pada Kepala Sekolah KIHS?"

"Dia bilang kau sudah lulus tes masuk bulan Maret lalu, tapi kau baru bisa masuk sekolah hari ini karena baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit."

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Semua orang akan berpikir kalau aku mengidap penyakit yang serius, kan?"

"…tapi kau kan memang sakit akibat kutukan itu. Ayah dan aku saja sampai tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Jadi katakan itu pada semuanya di depan kelas nanti."

"Kalian bertiga tidak akan masuk kelas ku?"

"Yah, dunia ini seperti kebalikkan dari dunia kita… cuma aku yang satu kelas denganmu. Shikamaru dan Chouji masuk kelas lain."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus sekolah? Bukankah tujuan kita ke sini adalah untuk mencari pangeran bulan?"

"Shikamaru bilang, kita bersekolah sekalian untuk melakukan pengintaian."

"Memangnya kita ini mata-mata?"

"Yah, siapa tahu di sana ada pangeran bulan. Apa kau meragukan intuisi Shika walaupun dia adalah putera Dewi Athena? Dia tidak kalah jenius dari Annabeth lho~"

"Tentu saja aku tidak pernah meragukannya. Aku hanya berpikir kalau itu merepotkan."

"Percy tetap sekolah walaupun dia memiliki _dyslexia_ dan _ADHD_. Setidaknya kau dan Chouji cuma memiliki _ADHD._ Aku dan Shika lah yang merasa paling repot karena kami memiliki _dyslexia_ seperti Annabeth. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Jangankan membaca huruf _kanji, katakana, atau hiragana_ … membaca huruf _alfabet_ saja kami tidak bisa. Bayangkan betapa seringnya kami di _bully_ dan dikucilkan karena sering merasa kesulitan dalam membaca, kecuali membaca buku-buku berbahasa Yunani atau Latin."

"Yah, itu sepertinya tidak menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja! Huruf-huruf itu seperti bergerak-gerak sendiri dalam pandangan kami, seakan-akan mereka mau lari. Terkadang huruf-huruf itu seperti tersusun terbalik, seperti dimana kau melihat tulisan yang terpampang di dinding lewat cermin."

"Tenang saja, bukan cuma kalian saja yang mengidap disleksia. Kebanyakan _demigods_ menderita disleksia. Itu sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melatih para _demigods_ muda agar kita siap ketika harus terjun ke dunia pertarungan melawan para monster atau _titans."_

Benar. Tentu saja Ino mengetahui hal tersebut. Alasan mengapa kebanyakan _demigods_ mengidap _ADHD_ dan _dyslexia_ adalah karena alam bawah sadar mereka telah dirancang untuk berperang dan membaca huruf-huruf Yunani kuno ataupun Latin. Ia sudah tahu sejak dirinya menginjak usia 13 tahun, bahwa nyawa _demigods_ seperti mereka selalu diincar oleh para monster dan makhluk mengerikan lainnya—atau bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu semua. Misalnya saja _Titans_ dan para Raksasa. Ino jadi teringat masa lalu.

.

 _Ino Yamanaka tumbuh tanpa hadirnya seorang Ayah. Ia dulu selalu bertanya pada Ibunya, mengapa Ayahnya begitu tega meninggalkannya? Apakah sang Ayah tidak pernah menyayanginya?_

 _Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa Ayahnya tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ibunya selalu menjawab pertanyaan puterinya dengan jawaban yang sama, "Jika waktunya telah tiba, Ayahmu akan mengunjungi kita!" Tidak sering Ibunya mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika mereka mulai membahas masalah Ayahnya, seolah-olah topik tentang siapa Ayah Ino adalah topik yang sensitif untuk dibahas._

 _Pada awalnya, kehidupan Ino bersama Ibunya biasa saja. Namun seiring bertambahnya usia, dia sering melihat hal-hal aneh; seperti seekor singa dengan sayap, wanita yang seperti kelelawar, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya. Divonis mengidap penyakit disleksia adalah hal yang baru bagi Ino. Ia selalu saja merasa kesulitan membaca huruf-huruf biasa yang beredar disekitarnya. Anehnya, ia sangat lancar disaat membaca huruf-huruf Yunani atau Latin. Hal rutin yang selalu terjadi pada dirinya pada setiap tahunnya adalah, dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang berbeda karena sering sekali terjadi kekacauan disekitarnya. Kekacauan yang sebenarnya diakibatkan oleh para monster yang selalu mengincar nyawanya. Otomatis, Ino selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah saat tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Ibu Ino tak pernah menyalahkan puterinya sedikitpun, mata Inoue yang hangat dan kebaikan yang selalu dicurahkan pada Ino selalu membuat Ino tenang walaupun dunia seakan menyingkirkannya. Ino selalu mempunyai tempat untuk pulang, yaitu Ibunya—Inoue Yamanaka._

 _Musim dingin 5 tahun yang lalu adalah musim yang paling buruk bagi Ino. Ketika ia, Shikamaru, Chouji dan George (satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman dengan mereka bertiga) menaiki bus sekolah untuk pulang, bus tersebut berhenti tanpa sebab yang jelas. Saat itulah Ino melihat wanita setengah ular sedang menghadang bus, seketika itu pula ia bercerita pada ketiga orang temannya. Namun ketika ia melihat kembali ke depan bus, makhluk setengah ular dan setengah manusia tersebut sudah menghilang._

 _Shikamaru yang memang tertidur sepanjang perjalanannya menganggap Ino salah lihat. Sementara Chouji yang memang sibuk makan keripik kentang sepanjang perjalanan berkata, bahwa mungkin Ino hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat. Namun tidak dengan George, wajahnya memucat dan berkata sesuatu yang aneh, seperti_ _ **"Oh tidak, ini gawat. Sudah waktunya membawa kalian pergi dari sini!"**_ _seolah-olah dunia ini tidak lagi aman bagi Ino, Shikamaru, maupun Chouji. Kata-kata George sukses membuat mereka bingung, namun hal yang dilakukan George adalah menarik mereka turun dari bus dan kembali ke Sekolah._

 _George berkata bahwa dia adalah penjaga Ino. Ia diberi tugas untuk melindungi anak-anak blasteran seperti Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji—yang tidak mereka mengerti. Chouji bahkan sampai berkata, "Bukankah yang blasteran diantara kita berempat itu hanya Ino?"_

 _George langsung menjawab._ _ **"Maksudku bukan 'blasteran' yang itu!"**_

 _Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat InoShikaChou semakin bingung. George segera menuju telepon umum dan menelepon seseorang—yang ternyata adalah ibu Ino— untuk secepatnya menjemput mereka dan membawa beberapa perbekalan. George berkata pada Ibu Ino jika waktunya telah tiba. Dia juga meminta Ibu Ino untuk menyampaikan hal yang sama pada Ayah Shikamaru dan Ibu Chouji, dan jujur saja Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti apa arti dari semua ini._

 _Tidak lebih dari 20 menit, Inoue telah tiba dengan selamat sembari membawa mobil miliknya. Kaca mobil kemudian di buka. Inoue mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang juga. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Ino, Ibunya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah-olah ada bahaya yang mengancam di belakang mereka. Lima menit perjalanan yang bisu, tidak seorang pun angkat bicara, perjalanan yang hening, tentu saja. Lalu, George pun angkat bicara ketika Shikamaru bertanya karena sudah merasa jengah dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti._

 _George menceritakan semuanya, bahwa dia adalah seorang pelindung. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan kedua kaki cacatnya—yang sebenarnya tidak cacat— Di mulai dari bagian pinggang hingga kaki, tubuh George berbulu dan di balik sepatunya dia memiliki kaki kambing. Rupanya dia adalah Satir (manusia setengah kambing dalam Mitologi Yunani). Kepala George yang selama ini selalu tertupi oleh topi, rupanya menumbuhkan dua buah tanduk. George menjelaskan mengapa InoShikaChou divonis mengidap dyslexia dan ADHD. Ternyata mereka bertiga adalah demigods (makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah dewa). Hal itu semakin diperjelas oleh pengakuan Inoue yang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Dewa. Kupikir dia manusia biasa sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa Dewa itu. Dia tidak menceritakannya padaku, tetapi yang pasti dia adalah bagian dari Dewan Olympia. Ino, Okaa-san sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…tapi Camp Half-Blood adalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk anak-anak istimewa seperti kalian."_

 _Sejenak, Ino maupun Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak berkomentar apapun. Barangkali mereka masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi sampai Ibu Ino mengangguk dan mengiyakan apa yang George jelaskan kepada mereka. Syok? Oh tentu saja iya, mereka baru berusia 13 tahun._

 _Perjalanan terus berlanjut hingga mereka berada di daerah yang sangat asing dan benar-benar seperti tidak pernah terjamah oleh manusia sekalipun. Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil dan saat inilah hal yang paling Ino benci, berpisah dengan Ibunya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, walaupun Inoue telah menjelaskan bahwa Perkemahan Blasteran adalah tempat teraman bagi mereka di muka bumi ini. Inoue memeluk Ino dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, Inoue memasuki mobil seraya menoleh ke belakang dan berbicara beberapa patah kata. "Ibu menyayangimu."_

 _Banyak tahun yang telah ia lewati bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sebulan setelah mereka tinggal di Camp Half-Blood, mereka diakui oleh orangtua Dewa mereka. Ino diakui oleh Apollo, Shikamaru diakui oleh Athena, dan Chouji diakui oleh Dionysus. Mereka juga diperkenalkan pada saudara – saudari mereka. Ketiganya ditempatkan di kabin yang berbeda; seperti Chouji yang ditempatkan di Cabin 12 (kamar untuk putera dan puteri Dionysus), Shikamaru yang ditempatkan di Cabin 6 (kamar untuk putera dan puteri Athena), dan Ino sendiri ditempatkan di Cabin 7 (kamar untuk putera dan puteri Apollo). Saat itu anak yang paling muda di Cabin 7 adalah Naruto, dan konselor mereka saat itu adalah anak yang paling tua diantara mereka. Namanya Lee Fletcher dan saat itu usianya 17 tahun._

 _Begitu banyak pelatihan yang mereka jalani; memanah, berpedang, melempar tombak, dan serentet kegiatan pelatihan yang menurut mereka sangat keren. Tentu saja mereka bukan para pekemah tetap seperti Annabeth dan Luke. Mereka biasanya akan pulang di saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Sebelum diakui oleh orangtua dewa mereka, InoShikaChou tinggal di Cabin 11 atau Kabin Hermes yang penuh dan sesak. Alasannya adalah karena Hermes adalah Dewa Pengembara yang akan dengan senang hati menerima siapa saja. Namun setelah Athena, Apollo, dan Dionysus mengakui mereka, ketiganya pindah ke kabin masing-masing._

 _Hari-hari yang dihabiskan oleh mereka selalu saja penuh warna, dengan berbagai macam quest dan kehadiran para monster yang selalu saja menghadang mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tahun-tahun yang paling menegangkan bagi mereka adalah sejak dimulainya pengakuan Poseidon bahwa dia mempunyai seorang putera yaitu Perseus Jackson. Dewan Olympia sudah menyepakati sebuah peraturan mutlak setelah terjadinya Perang Dunia II; bahwa Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan manusia fana. Alasannya adalah karena tokoh-tokoh terkenal dalam Perang Dunia I dan Perang Dunia II adalah demigods putera Zeus dan Poseidon yang bertarung melawan demigods putera Hades, bahkan ada sebuah ramalan besar mengenai_ _ **'Putera atau Puteri dari 3 Dewa Terkuat yang akan menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan Olympus dan dunia ini'**_ _. Dewan Olympia tidak ingin ramalan tersebut terjadi, karena berarti itu adalah akhir dunia._

 _Sayangnya, Zeus melanggar janji tersebut dengan memiliki Thalia— Puterinya dengan seorang manusia fana— Aktris ternama yang bernama Beryl Grace. Lima tahun setelah kelahiran Thalia, Percy lahir dari seorang manusia fana yang bernama Sally Jackson— yang berarti Poseidon juga melanggar perjanjian tersebut. Hades juga memiliki putera dan puteri yang bernama; Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, dan Sasuke Moriz Uchiha. Namun, berbeda dengan Zeus dan Poseidon, Hades tidak pernah melanggar janji tersebut. Ketiga anaknya itu sebenarnya terlahir sebelum Perang Dunia (sekitar 70 tahun silam) dan selama ini, Hades sebagai yah—bisa dibilang Ayah yang baik dan perhatian mungkin— menyembunyikan mereka bertiga di Kasino Teratai, karena Hades tidak ingin Zeus membunuh mereka, seperti halnya Zeus membunuh Ibu Bianca dan Nico yang bernama Maria di Angelo dan juga Ibu Sasuke yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Kasino Teratai sendiri bertempat di sebuah Casino di Las Vegas. Tempat tersebut mempunyai kekuatan mistis yang bisa membuat orang-orang dalam Kasino Teratai tidak tumbuh dan menua, kecuali apabila mereka sudah keluar dari sana._

 _Ino bahkan masih ingat, pada saat Percy berumur 15 tahun terjadi pertempuran di perkemahan. Ketika itu saudaranya Lee Fletcher (putera Apollo) tewas. Pertempuran tersebut juga menyebabkan belasan demigods lainnya tewas. Lalu, pada saat semua demigods (termasuk dirinya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, dan Sasuke) ikut berperang melawan Kronos, konselor pengganti Lee—Michael Yew juga tewas. Tidak hanya saudaranya Michael, saudara Chouji yang bernama Castor, saudari Sakura yang bernama Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf (pacar Silena), Luke Castellan, dan belasan atau bahkan mungkin puluhan demigods lainnya juga tewas dalam perang melawan Kronos saat itu._

 _._

"Jika kita sudah menemukan pangeran bulan, kita tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal konyol itu lagi, kan?" tanya Naruto, membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai masa lalu.

"Ya. Untung Ayahnya Chouji adalah Dewa Anggur sekaligus Dewa Kegilaan, jadi dia bisa memanipulasi orang-orang sesuka kita."

"Itu tindakan _criminal_ namanya. Katakan pada Chouji untuk tidak melakukannya sesering mungkin."

"Tenang saja, Chouji tidak akan menggunakan kemampuannya itu setiap waktu."

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada identik _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. Sayangnya, kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mengalihakan pembicaraan. " _Ne,_ Naruto! Pernahkan kau membenci Percy karena Lee dan Michael mati?"

"Tidak pernah! Percy kan juga menanggung beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya! Bayangkan saja, dia adalah anak dalam ramalan besar itu. Lagipula, Percy adalah _Savior Olympus_. Dan dia satu-satunya _demigods_ putera Poseidon."

"Ya. Poseidon berbeda dengan Hades yang mempunyai Sasuke, Bianca, dan Nico. Di suatu tempat di luar sana, Hades mungkin masih mempunyai anak blasteran lainnya. Siapa yang tahu, kan? Tapi bukankah Thalia juga sama seperti Percy?"

"Mereka berbeda. Aku ingat Kak Thalia pernah bercerita bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai seorang Adik laki-laki yang bernama Jason. Sayangnya, adiknya itu diculik oleh Dewi Hera, karena dia merasa cemburu suaminya (Zeus) selingkuh dengan Ibu mereka. Kak Thalia bilang Jason hilang ketika dia masih batita. Kalau tidak salah, katanya saat itu Jason baru berumur dua tahun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Jason masih hidup atau sudah meninggal."

"Begitu. Mengenai Percy… terus terang, aku pernah membencinya."

"Eh?"

"Yah, kau tahu, kan? Dulu aku paling dekat dengan Kak Lee."

"Ya, kau juga dekat dengan Kak Michael."

"Saat itu aku berpikir, semua ini gara-gara Percy, karena dia bukan hanya menjadi incaran para monster dan _titans_ , melainkan juga menjadi incaran para _Dewa/Dewi Olympia._ Kak Mike juga tewas dalam pertempuran Manhattan, saat Percy merobohkan _Williamsburg Bridge_ , sehingga dia jatuh ke sungai."

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih membencinya?"

" _Iie._ Itu karena Will berkata, bahwa mereka tewas karena mereka tidak cukup kuat."

Naruto mengangguk. Ayah mereka—Apollo dikenal dengan; Dewa Matahari, Cahaya, Puisi, Pengobatan, Musik, Seni, Oracle, dan masih banyak lagi. Apollo memiliki banyak domain karena Zeus percaya bahwa dia dapat bertanggung jawab. Jadi anak-anak Apollo seperti dirinya, memiliki bakat yang berbeda-beda. Seperti halnya Ino dan Will yang lebih berbakat dalam bidang pengobatan. Michael Yew yang lebih berbakat dalam bidang Musik. Lee Fletcher yang lebih berbakat dalam seni dan puisi. Kayla yang lebih berbakat dalam memprediksi atau meramal masa depan. Dan dia sendiri yang katanya lebih berbakat dalam bertarung.

"Meskipun kau tidak lebih kuat dari Shikamaru apalagi Sasuke dan Percy, kenyataannya kau memang lebih unggul dalam memanah jika dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudari kita yang lain, dan busur mu selalu tepat sasaran. Tembakan mu tidak pernah meleset."

" _Tembakan mu tidak pernah meleset."_ Naruto merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Ino. Jika tembakannya tidak pernah meleset, apakah itu berarti suatu saat dia akan membunuh Sasuke seperti dalam mimpi itu?

"Pernahkan kau berpikir alasan Mr. Alexander lebih mengincarmu daripada aku?" tanya Ino pula. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ini hanya pendapatku, tetapi kupikir 'mereka' ingin memanas-manasi Kakek. Asumsi ku, Apollo adalah putera favorit Zeus, dan kau adalah putera favorit Ayah—seperti halnya Percy yang merupakan putera favorit Poseidon. Kurasa Apollo jauh lebih mencintai Ibumu daripada Ibuku."

Naruto tertegun. Ada nada sedih dalam suara Kakaknya, terutama pada saat dia menyebutkan bahwa Apollo lebih mencintai Kushina Uzumaki daripada Inoue Yamanaka. Ia jadi teringat, suatu hari Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa Apollo pernah berkata, _**"Manusia fana yang paling aku cintai adalah kau, Kushina."**_

' _Mungkinkah asumsi Ino-Neesan itu benar adanya?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ino _-Nee_ , kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti, aku mau mandi dulu!" izin Naruto. Ino hanya mengangguk.

.

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, begitupula dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kini, mereka semua sedang sarapan bersama Minato dan Kushina. Pada dinding terpajang beberapa foto keluarga Namikaze dengan Naruto (dunia ini), yang masih bayi hingga Naruto yang sudah berumur 6 tahun.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan masuk sekolah hari ini? Bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh?" tanya Minato tampak cemas.

"Hari ini adalah hari ke-empat sekolah setelah liburan masim panas, tentu saja aku harus masuk. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula ada Ino _-Neesan."_

"Ino _-chan_ , Shikamaru _-kun_ , dan juga Chouji _-kun,_ tolong jaga Naruto ya!" sahut Kushina.

"Kami bertiga pasti akan melindunginya, Minato _-sama_ , Kushina _-sama!"_ ujar InoShikaChou serentak.

"Ya ampun, memang benar kalau orangtua kalian adalah bawahan kami, tetapi kalian tidak perlu memanggil kami dengan suffik _'sama',_ benar kan _Anata?_ " tanya Kushina yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Minato.

"…tapi—"

"Ini perintah!" tegas Minato. "Dan Naruto, jangan lupa bawa obatmu!" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika mereka semua keluar rumah, Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Ketika ia mulai mencoba untuk bernafas lagi, Naruto meringis. Dadanya sakit dan tenggorokkannya terasa tercekik. Naruto meremas dadanya.

Shikamaru meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. " _You sure, you're okay, Ouji-sama?"_

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum. _"Yeah,"_ suaranya terdengar serak tetapi ia melanjutkan, "Dan berhentilah memanggilku pangeran!"

Chouji sudah selesai memanaskan mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Ino dan juga untuk Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun memasuki mobil. Naruto duduk di jok belakang dengan Ino di sampingnya. Sementara Shikamaru duduk di jok depan, di samping Chouji.

Lagi, Naruto merasa kedinginan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Naruto merasakan _de ja vu_. Kejadian ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya waktu itu.

" _Naruto, daijoubu?"_ tanya Ino.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia menahan sakit sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Ia merasa seperti sedang tenggelam lagi, seakan-akan mustahil untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

" _Hang in there!"_ kata Ino mulai menyalurkan kemampuan penyembuhnya pada Naruto lagi.

Di D-7 ini tidak turun salju di musim panas seperti di dunia mereka D-9, tetapi tangan Naruto terasa dingin. Ino juga tidak bisa memberinya _nectar,_ karena untuk sekarang, minuman para dewa itu hanya akan membuat demam Naruto semakin tinggi dan Ino tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Chouji tidak bisa fokus menyetir saat melihat Naruto dari kaca spion. Naruto terlihat tidak bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya juga nampak gemetar dan menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Bibir Naruto bahkan terlihat membiru. Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Naruto tidak hanya tidak bisa bernafas, tapi kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing. Pandangan matanya memburam dan tidak lama kemudian, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Sial, Adikku pingsan lagi!" kata Ino.

Shikamaru menanggapi perkataannya. _"Hime-sama,_ apakah kita harus kembali ke kediaman Namikaze atau membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Memangnya manusia fana bisa menolongnya? Aku dan Ayah saja tidak bisa! Aku akan berusaha melakukan apa yang ku bisa. Tetap fokus ke tujuan awal. Siapa tahu di KIHS ada Pangeran Bulan."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti!" kata Chouji kembali fokus menyetir.

" _Hime-sama,_ apakah anda membawa _nectar_ atau _ambrosia?_ "

"Tentu saja. Minuman dan makanan para dewa itu kan perbekalan kita yang paling penting. _Nectar_ dan _ambrosia_ bisa menyembuhkan luka parah dalam waktu singkat. Sangat penting, apalagi kalau tidak ada aku di sekitar kalian."

"Coba berikan _Ouji-sama nectar_ ketika beliau siuman nanti!"

"…tapi demamnya bisa—"

"Itu tidak masalah, daripada _Ouji-sama_ membeku!" kata Shikamaru pula. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Naruto merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Seseorang memanggil namanya. Tangannya yang lembut membelai kepalanya. Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi seluruh tulangnya terasa nyeri.

"Naruto, bisakah kau mendengarku? Katakan sesuatu, kumohon!" ucap Ino.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah Ino dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dia memegang sebuah gelas plastik berisi _nectar_ di tangannya.

"Ini, minumlah! Kau akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi tolong katakan padaku jika demam mu tambah tinggi," kata Ino.

Naruto mengangguk. Ino membantunya duduk dan mendekatkan sebuah sedotan di dekat mulut Naruto. Naruto meminum _nectar_ tersebut, dan rasa hangat dari minuman para dewa tersebut menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong, rasa _nectar_ tersebut seperti kue serpih cokelat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven—salah satu makanan favoritnya, selain _ramen_ —. Rasa _nectar_ biasanya berubah-ubah tergantung siapa orang yang meminumnya, karena _nectar_ akan menyesuaikan rasa dengan makanan atau minuman favorit orang yang meminumnya. Bagi Ino, rasa _nectar_ itu seperti _vanilla latte._ Menurut Chouji rasa _nectar_ itu seperti keripik kentang rasa kaldu. Sedangkan bagi Shikamaru, rasa _nectar_ itu seperti jus buah naga favoritnya. Naruto menghabiskan _nectar_ tersebut. Berkat _nectar,_ rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya mulai berkurang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau baru saja pingsan," kata Ino yang kemudian menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Lebih panas dari sebelumnya," sahut Ino yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang kini sedang menghadap padanya dari balik kursi.

" _I'm fine, sister. Stop worrying!"_

Wajah Ino terlihat ragu tapi ia berkata, "Baiklah!" dan Ino kemudian tersenyum.

"Lihat, sebentar lagi kita sampai di Sekolah!" sahut Chouji. Shikamaru pun kembali menghadap ke depan. Naruto mengubah posisi setengah berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan melihat ke depan.

' _Bibirnya memang tidak lagi membiru, tetapi wajahnya merah karena demam. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa khawatir?'_ pikir Ino.

oOOo

.

.

Di depan kelas, Ino memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Amora Lawrence, tetapi panggil saja aku Ino. Aku lahir di Amerika dan pindah ke sini empat hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku belum mengikuti tes masuk, tapi orangtuaku memberikan bayak dana untuk sekolah ini, jadi para guru tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Ino _-san,_ tolong jangan bicara begitu!" tegur wali kelasnya yang bernama Nohara Rin.

"…tapi itu memang benar."

"Cukup! Silakan duduk di samping Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Ino dan Naruto nampak begitu terkejut karena siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, sangat mirip dengan Sakura di negeri mereka D-9. _'Cherry? Jadi gadis itu adalah identik Cherry yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru?'_ tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, giliranmu Namikaze _-kun!"_ kata Rin _-sensei_ pula.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku juga lahir dan besar di Amerika. Aku sudah lulus tes masuk bulan Maret lalu dan seharusnya aku mulai masuk sekolah setelah _golden week_. Yah, tapi sayangnya aku harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa bulan. Salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bimbingannya!"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan professor. Ya, dia seperti versi remaja professor. Anehnya, kenapa gadis yang bernama Amora itu mirip sekali dengan Ino _-sama?_ Bukankah identik Ino _-sama_ di dunia ini sudah meninggal?" kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya tengah tiduran di atas meja tersentak mendengar ucapan Suigetsu itu. Ia pun kembali duduk dan melihat ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok remaja yang sedang berdiri di samping wali kelasnya. Anak itu memang tidak memakai kacamata seperti Naruto di dunianya, tetapi mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip. Wajah tampan itu, kulitnya yang _tan,_ rambut pirang keemasannya, mata birunya— mereka berdua seperti orang yang sama, hanya umur saja yang membedakan keduanya.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah identik Naruto di dunia ini?"

"Ya. Mungkin," jawab Suigetsu.

"Itu berarti Naruto di dunia kita sudah tiada?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menahan isak tangis yang sepertinya akan segera keluar. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Cih!" dengus Suigetsu saat mendengar suara bisisk-bisik dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua memang berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tetapi Suigetsu adalah robot canggih yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, jadi suara-suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di telinganya.

" _Aneh sekali ya dia? Padahal ini musim panas, tetapi dia memakai mantel tebal dan juga syal?"_

" _Mungkin dia sedang demam. Kau lihat, wajahnya juga pucat dan merah begitu?!"_

" _Mungkin dia sakit parah. Kalian dengar sendiri 'kan tadi? Dia bilang seharusnya dia masuk sekolah setelah golden week, tetapi dia bilang harus di rawat di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama."_

"Suigetsu," kata Sasuke.

Suigetsu pun menatap mata Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Tadi dia bilang, siapa namanya?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Bukankah Namikaze itu nama mendiang Ayah professor?"

"Benar."

"Sulit dipercaya! Aku bisa melihat sosoknya yang masih seumuran denganku?" kata Sasuke, mati-matian menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Namikaze _-kun,_ silakan duduk di samping Shimura Sai!"

Sai mengacungkan tangan. Mata Naruto membulat ketika tatapannya tertuju kepada seseorang di belakang Sai. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke di dunia D-9. _'Begitu ya? Jadi Sasuke benar-benar sudah tiada? Itulah kenapa aku bisa melihat identiknya di sini? Mungkinkah 'Sasuke' yang kulihat dalam mimpi ku itu adalah dia?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Namikaze _-kun!"_ kata wali kelasnya.

Naruto tersentak dan lekas meminta maaf. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jajaran bangku yang di tempati Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sai.

"Baiklah, pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai. _Sensei_ sudahi dulu pertemuan wali kelasnya," ucap Rin _-sensei_ sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Seorang guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika masuk. Sasuke dan Suigetsu nampak terkejut. Guru fisika itu mirip sekali dengan mendiang paman Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Mereka berdua baru masuk sekolah sejak 4 hari yang lalu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan muka dengan guru fisika tersebut.

"Dia pasti identiknya Obito _-sama,"_ gumam Suigetsu yang bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, _minna!_ Cepat keluarkan buku paket kalian dan buka halaman 237," kata guru itu yang kemudian nampak tersentak saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau murid pindahan itu? Siapa namamu?" tanya guru fisika tersebut sembari mendekati bangku Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Sartobi Sasuke. Kenapa _sensei?"_

"Yah, aku hanya merasa heran karena kau sangat mirip dengan saudara sepupuku, saat dia masih seumuran denganmu."

' _Oh, jadi di dunia ini kau bukan Pamanku melainkan saudara sepupuku?'_

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja _sensei."_

"Ya. Lagipula bulan depan ulang tahunnya yang ke-30, walaupun dia sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja itu hanya kebetulan. Kau juga masih bocah."

"Orang bilang, ada 7 orang yang sangat mirip dengan kita di seluruh dunia ini. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi setelah aku melihat Amora _-san_ , aku jadi sedikit mempercayainya!" sahut Suigetsu.

Guru berusia 32 tahun yang bernama Uchiha Obito tersebut mengangguk, lalu kembali ke depan papan tulis. Dia mulai menggambar proses terjadinya _tsunami_ dan menjelaskannya. Selanjutnya guru fisika yang juga merupakan tunangan wali kelas mereka tersebut mulai menjelaskan tentang gelombang.

"Tohoku dilanda gempa dahsyat tahun lalu, serta mengalami kerusakan yang serius, bahkan sampai sekarang masih banyak yang tinggal di tempat penampungan sementara. Kerusakan tersebut penyebabnya adalah seperti yang kita ketahui, _tsunami_. Dan suara yang kugunakan saat ini ditransmisikan melalui udara dan sampai ke telinga kalian. Itu dikategorikan sebagai gelombang getaran. Gelombang,"

Obito _-sensei_ menulis kata gelombang di papan tulis. "Apa itu gelombang? Apa yang kalian tahu tentang gelombang?" Ia kemudian menunjuk seorang siswa berambut bob dan beralis tebal, "Rock Lee! Jelaskan padaku apa itu gelombang?"

" _Hai!"_ kata Lee reflek berdiri dari kursinya. _"Etto…_ gelombang itu, basaan yang ada di lautan."

"Basaan apa? Kau memperhatikanku atau tidak?" kata Obito yang kemudian menunjuk Naruto, "Kau murid pindahan yang baru masuk hari ini, kan?

" _Hai,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Baik, Namikaze _-kun!_ Silakan jelaskan apa itu gelombang!"

"Gelombang?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya seorang murid berkacamata yang sepertinya adalah murid paling pintar di kelas ini sambil melirik Naruto. Dia seperti hendak membantu menjawab, tetapi Naruto lebih dulu menjawab.

"Dalam ilmu fisika mungkin itu benar. Gelombang adalah perubahan fisik tertentu yang berubah secara berkala. Suatu fenomena yang mengarah ke suatu tempat."

"Wow! Sangat detail sekali!" puji Obito _-sensei._ "Ada yang kau ketahui lagi?"

"Gerakan gelombang, frekuensi, periode, amplitude… didefinisikan dari memecah suatu fisik gelombang. Misalkan seperti; gelombang sismik, gelombang air, dan gelombang suara, adalah getaran suatu zat yang berpindah melalui suatu media. Tapi ada juga gelombang yang tidak memerlukan media, contohnya gelombang elektromagnetik."

Semua murid di ruang kelas tersebut melongo mendengar penjelasan Naruto, bahkan siswa berkacamata tadi juga nampak terkagum-kagum.

"Dari semua itu, alam semesta sendiri juga merupakan gelombang… seperti sebuah pusaran ruang dan waktu yang dapat menciptakan dunia parallel dengan gelombang yang kompleks—"

"Hm? Yang terakhir tadi kau berbicara tentang apa?" potong Obito _-sensei._

"Dunia parallel."

"Dunia parallel?" tanya Obito _-sensei._

" _Sensei_ tidak tahu? Apa _sensei_ tahu tentang dunia D-9?"

"D-9?" guru fisika tersebut nampak bingung.

"Naruto!" tegur Ino memperingatkan.

"Eh?" Naruto yang baru saja tersadar lekas meminta maaf. _"Gomen sensei_. Itu bukan apa-apa."

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan hingga bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin pusing. Nampaknya demamnya semakin parah karena efek dari _nectar_ yang diminumnya. Ino terlihat cemas karena wajah Naruto semakin pucat, matanya juga memerah. Naruto bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung.

"Naruto kita ke UKS, ya!" kata Ino.

Naruto mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, Haruno Sakura berpindah ke tempat duduk depan Naruto yang sudah kosong—karena para murid sudah banyak yang keluar kelas untuk makan siang.

" _Ne, D-9 sekai tte nani?"_

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Obito _-sensei_ benar. Itu hanya fiksi. Itu sesuatu mengenai SF atau _Science Fiction_ yang tidak ada di dunia ini. Ada beberapa dunia yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti sebuah lapisan, seperti D-7 dan D-9. Mereka memiliki nomor sendiri. Yah, seperti itulah…"

Sai, Tenten, dan Kiba mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut. Mereka pun ikut berkumpul di dekat Sakura. "Ceritakan pada kami!" kata Tenten antusias.

"Suatu hari manusia dari dunia D-12 —ketika intelektual dari Monolith berhasil ditemukan— melakukan perjalanan waktu ke dunia parallel yang bernama D-8, sebuah pergerakan dengan batasan waktu singkat akan terjadi. Yah, semacam itulah. Ada juga cerita tentang _Demigods_ yang datang dari dunia D-9, yang melakukan perjalanan waktu ke dunia D-7 untuk sebuah misi."

"Naruto!" tegur Ino pula.

"Heh? Dari novel apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku lupa dari mana."

"Apa dari Arthur C. Clarke's _'2001: A Space Odyssey'_?" tanya Sai.

"Bukankah Arthur C. Clarke itu seorang ahli fisika?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

" _Iie_. Dia pengarang novel," jawab Sai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Ekpresinya yang awalnya datar terlihat agak terkejut.

"Benar!" tegas Sai.

"Sai 'kan _SF_ otaku, jadi tidak mungkin salah!" sahut Sakura.

"Eh? Kau mengejekku, kan?"

"Bukan. Itu pujian," kata Sakura pula.

Sasuke reflek berdiri dari kursinya. _"Souka?_ Jadi di 'dunia ini' Arthur C. Clarke bukan seorang ilmuwan fisika?" tanyanya yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas, disusul Suigetsu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terkadang dia terlihat aneh," komentar Tenten.

"Mungkin karena kurang ekspresi saja," sahut Kiba.

"Sai juga kurang ekspresi tapi tidak aneh seperti dirinya," sambung Sakura.

Naruto jadi penasaran melihat reaksi Sasuke tadi. Baru saja ia akan menyusul Sasuke, tubuhnya oleng. Dengan sigap Ino menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir membentur lantai dan berbicara dengan nada penuh tekanan. "Ayo kita ke UKS!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas. Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap Naruto dan Ino heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

" _Iie._ Sepupuku hanya sedang kurang sehat hari ini. Maklum dia baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit kemarin," jawab Ino mengarang cerita.

"Pantas saja wajahmu pucat sekali," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya teman-teman!" pamit Ino yang kemudian memapah Naruto.

"Apa dia sakit parah?" tanya Kiba setelah Ino dan Naruto keluar dari kelas.

"Entah," jawab Tenten sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ekspresi Sakura terlihat cemas dan Sai menyadari hal itu. Selama ini dia memang sering memerhatikan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut karena sebenarnya dia ada perasaan pada Sakura. Sai menyukai gadis musim semi itu. Sayangnya dia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri sepertinya tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Panjang banget ya, chapter ini? Gomennasai! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Apabila ada yang kurang dimengerti, bisa tanya pada saya lewat PM. Kritik dan Saran juga akan saya terima. Fanfiction ini sepertinya memang masuk kategori crossovers Percy Jackson, tetapi saya akan lebih fokus pada dunia D-7, jadi saya pikir tidak perlu saya ubah menjadi Naruto crossovers Percy Jackson and The Olympian._

 _._

 _Balasan review yang nggak login:_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Saya nggak berubah haluan, cuma lagi cari suasana baru saja._

 _ **Shumozee:**_ _Gomen. Saya cuma sedang sedikit bosan dengan genre yang itu-itu saja._

 _ **Gatsuaki. Ipeh:**_ _Iya. Sengaja bikin konflik yang agak rumit karena saya lagi bosan dengan genre yang biasa saya tulis. Ya, saya pikir juga begitu tapi saya akan lebih fokus membuat plot di dunia Sakura daripada dunianya Sasuke atau Naruto, jadi nggak saya masukkin dalam kategori crossovers._


End file.
